


Battle for Everything

by Fragile_Porcelain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Omega Sam, Sam Winchester is Not a Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragile_Porcelain/pseuds/Fragile_Porcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wondered, truly wondered, if the fighting and dying was worth it. He had watched thousands of men die. He held them, watched the light drain from their eyes. They had been his soldiers, and enemy soldiers, but in the end it didn’t matter. They were all just men. They were fighting and dying, for what they believed was right. But Dean soon realized, he didn’t know why what they were fighting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean had been training for this battle his entire life. From the moment he could stand, he had a sword in his hand. From morning until night, Dean trained. He spent hours studying military strategy. He was trained by the kingdoms top warriors. He learned to fight with axes, swords, spears and even hand to hand. It took him years, but he became the best in the Kingdom. 

On his eighteenth birthday Dean went to the front lines. There was a parade to honor him, the citizens lined the streets and threw flower pedals at he rode from the castle. Dean held his head high, the perfect alpha. Honored to fight and die for his people, and his crown. 

For many years, Dean fought. He fought like at any moment he would die. He killed many enemy soldiers, gaining the fierce reputation he had trained so hard for. But after spending ten years of watched his soldiers, his friends died in battle Dean really wondered why they were fighting. 

It had been a feud that had been going on for so long, no one knew why it was going on. The opposing Kingdom of Campbell was ran by the Alpha Samuel. Composed mostly of mines, the kingdom had very little farm land. Dean could only assume that his ancestors had denied the Kingdom of Campbell any request for farm land. Choosing instead to go to war instead of moving their borders back 25 miles. 

Dean wondered, truly wondered, if the battle and dying was worth it. He had watched thousands of men die. He held them while they died, watched the light drain from their eyes. They had been his soldiers, and enemy soldiers, but in the end it didn’t matter. They were all just men. They were fighting and dying, for what they believed was right. But Dean soon realized, he didn’t know why they were fighting.

So Dean didn’t advance his lines. He held his defenses when the other lines attacked, but he no longer ordered is forces forward. Soon the other line stopped, seeming to understand the standstill. It lasted weeks, months. Neither side advanced. Dean’s troops always on edge, waiting for the next attack. But as the weeks went on, they became less alert. 

The attack happened at night. The group was small, only twenty men. The night guards were distracted, eating their dinner, laughing around the fire. They didn’t notice the figures in black, no one saw the tall figure sneak into the Princes tent. 

Dean had always been in a light sleeper. He was on his side when he heard the tent being entered. At first he thought it was Benny, his General. Benny quickly rose through the ranks. He was skilled, but not as skilled as Dean. He was the prince’s right hand, and most trusted warrior. But the figure entering the tent, wasn’t the General. 

Dean was glad that he kept his sword beside his bed. He withdrew the weapon from the sheath, with just enough time to block the enemy attack. The cry of metal on metal was loud in the silent tent. The figure swung the large road sword once more, Dean blocked, only to get an elbow in the nose. He stumbled, landing hard on the floor of the tent. Before he could recover, the figure had a sword to his neck. 

“Surrender or die.” The tall figure ordered. Dean hesitated. If he cried out, he would be killed. But he would be able to alert his soldiers and the intruder wouldn’t get out alive. But if he surrenders, he might be able to end his war. He might even be lucky enough to see his parents again, even if it was from his hanging porch. 

“I surrender.” 

“What?” The figure asked genuinely confused. 

“I surrender. I want to put an end to this outrageous war. If my surrender and public execution is the only way to do that, then so be it. I surrender.” Dean held his hand up, away from his weapon. The figured hesitated, lowering his weapon. Without another word, the figure was gone, exiting the tent. Dean hurried to his feet, bursting from the tent. But no one was there. 

“Sir, is something wrong?” One of the guards asked, looking up from the fire. They had heard none of the commotion. 

“No… No. Everything’s fine. As you were.” Dean looked into the darkness around the camp. There was no movement. Dean shook his head, maybe he was crazy. He returned to his tent, unable to fall asleep in his bunk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dean woke with the sun, as he did every morning. He changed into his armor and chain-mail. The morning was crisp as he stepped from his tent. Winter was fading, slowly transitioning into spring. Although most morning there would be frost on the battle field. On the edge of the two kingdoms it was hard to feel the season change. 

Dean vaguely remembered the four season from his years in the main castle. But here in the shadow of the mountain that was the Kingdom of Campbell, the sun was hardly seen. Dean was sure that back home, the crop would already be sprouting. Dean turned from his thoughts of home. They always made him sad. Moving instead to the main tents, where the troops were waiting his orders.

"I heard some commotion in your tent last night? Did you have a bad dream or something?" Benny asked. He approached at his princes’ side. He was also dressed in his armor, sword at his hip. 

"Or something." Dean said in short. He wasn't going to explain what happened, mostly because he didn't know. At first he thought it was real, then he thought he had imagined it, then dreamed it. Now he had no idea. 

Benny could see the pensive look on his commanding officers, and friends, face. Dean was Benny's best friend. Benny could read him like a military strategy. There was something Dean didn't want to talk about and he wasn't going to press the matter. He held the cloth back, allowing the prince to enter the command tent. 

"Let us begin." Dean ordered seating himself at the table. 

Today would end the same as it had every day for the past six months. The commanders would argue about who had a better plan until the sun went down, Dean would lie and say he needed to ‘consider the best option'. Then two days later Dean would return and say he didn't like any of the plans and something new needed to be thought of. It was a stalling game, but it was better than fighting.

It was mid-day and Dean was bored. The commanders had officially ran out of ideas. They were suggesting the same thing over and over. Outside the soldier were taking the opportunity to practice. Dean wanted to be there instead.

The servants were just laying out his lunch when Dean heard it. At first he thought he was crazy, but when the horn came again, he was sure. Ever one else had fallen silent looking at each other confused. Dean stepped from the tent, Benny at his side. 

From across the battle field, eleven horse approached the encampment. The first two rides held the trumpets they had heard. The next held a single man atop a white stallion. Behind him were four heavily armored soldiers. The final four held the flags of the kingdom. All the rides wore purple, with the royal crest embossed on their chest, indicating the importance of their rank. 

The party came to a halt just outside the camps border. The trumpeters played another salute, falling silence after annoying their presence. The white horsed ride continued forward, a formal gesture for a meeting. Dean moved from the tent, in the middle if camp, Benny at his side

"Do you think it’s safe? They could just be doing it to get you out in the open." 

"They wouldn't bring trumpeters to announce to everyone that they were coming, if they were planning on killing me. That would be something they do at night, in silence." Dean felt confident as he headed for the party. Benny followed him, stopping only when the prince ordered him. Against his better judgment, Benny allowed his friend to continue on, alone. 

Dean didn't stop until he was face to face with the white horse. It was a beautiful creature, but nowhere a gorgeous as its rider. The man's brown hair was shoulder length and swished up at the ends. He was tall, taller than even Dean. He had an air about him that radiated power. He was unlike anything Dean had seen before. But the man seemed neutral in his thoughts about Dean. 

He reached for something, and for a split second Dean thought it might be a weapon. On instinct, Dean's hand went to his sword. But the man returned with a piece of parchment. Dean looked at the offered document with confusion, but he didn’t get a change to question. Without a word the white horse turned away. The trumpets sounded, announcing the party's dispatcher. Dean was left on the battle field, parchment in hand.

"What is it?" Benny asked curiously. He watched the look of confusion on his friends face as he unrolled the scroll. 

"They are offering us a truce." Dean looked after the disappearing horses confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Convincing his sister to agree to the truce was easier then Sam had expected. He had expected Jo to fight him, saying that the War would be fought until they had what was due to them. But Jo was tired of fighting also. It was all they had known for so many year, they missed their home, their families. Jo has never even met her daughter,Bela . He was almost eight years old. As the oldest alpha it was Jo's job to fight and defend the royal title. Sam had volunteered to fight, against his father’s wishes.  

  
He traveled between the Castle and the battle field every couple of weeks. Spending most of the winter in the castle, unable to travel efficiently in the heavy snow. But spring was arriving and the snow was clearing.

  
So Sam had traveled down the mountain. He brought with him the warm wishes from their family. Jo had cried when Sam gave her the letters from Bela, and her omega. At that moment Sam knew what he had to do. Killing the prince of Winchester would cripple their opponents. Allowing Jo to lead their army to victory. But the night he snuck into the prince's tent, everything change. Prince Dean had been willing to die to put an end to the war, and Sam could tell the alphas sensuality.

If both sides wanted peace, Sam didn't understand why they couldn't have it. He had removed his blade from the man's throat with hope. Hope that thing could be different.

As Jo passed him the parchment, Sam understood at what cost it would come to him. He knew that her heart was heavy, but he knew what he had to do. He hated that it was his lot in life, knowing that he had the potential to be so much more. But he had spent most of his life training to be an Omega, and now that training would finally be put to use.

The truce was struck and in one week Kings and council from both side would meet to discuss terms. Jo had already sent riders to fetch their father. Sam watched three horse race from the Winchester camp, no doubt heading to retrieve their king.

Until then, Sam waited. His fate sealed the moment he presented as an omega. He would no longer get to fight. His honed skill would be wasted. He would become nothing more than a vessel to breed.


	4. Chapter 4

It took the riders five days to get back. King Winchester and his council following being them. King John wore gold armor that sparkled in the sun. His large crown sat atop hair that was graying. He rode through the camp atop a dark bay. The soldiers fell to their knee in respect for their King. 

Dean waited at the council tent, Benny at his side. Dean found himself nervous at seeing his father once more. It had been ten year since his father had clapped him on the shoulder and sent him on his way. 

Dean would get letters from him mother every now and again, it was the only way he kept up with everything. He could only hope he had lived up to his father expectations. So he waited, in his nicest outfit and his crown atop his head. A strong hand on his shoulder reassured him, Benny's way of telling him that everything would be alright. He smiled across to his friend, which disappearing as the party came to a stop before the tent. 

Dean didn't remember his father being so skinny, or his hair being so gray. The older man was off the horse with a groan. He straightened him tunic, and adjusted his crown. His eyes looked tired as they finally landed on Dean. For a long moment neither spoke, neither moved. 

"Son." The older man's voice sounded gruff. 

"Father." 

Dean kept his shoulder straight and tall, unwilling for others to see his desire to collapse and openly weep. Seeing his father meant that the treaty was real and he might actually get to go home. John seemed to understand his son's thought. He motioned them inside the tent. He lowered the door, preventing any of the others to enter. He pulled the younger man into his thinning arms. Dean hugged back tightly. 

"My son. My boy." 

"Dad." Dean's voice was broken as he spoke. No one had hugged his in ten year. It was nice to feel loved, wanted. He couldn't help the tear that trickled down his cheek. John pulled him to an arm’s length, examining him. 

"You haven't been eating enough, your mother will be upset." John said lightly. A feeling of joy filled him. Dean was alive. Dean was safe. 

He saw his son brush away a tear, but he said nothing. John remember what it was like on the battle field all those years ago. Not feeling connected to anyone but your soldier, only to have them die as well. 

"Tell me, my boy, how has the battle been?" John seated himself at the table. Dean took a seat to his right. They began to talk. 

They talked for hours. Servants brought in their dinner and the two still talked. Bobby, John war advisory and dearest friend, quickly joined them. Bobby had been Dean teacher and mentor. Dean was as close to the man as he was his own father. Dean hugged him extra tight, not saying at word as the older man wiped a tear from his own cheek. 

The three sat a talked for hours. Well after the sun had set and the other had retired for the night. Hours later Dean returned to his own bunk, feeling light then he had in months.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Dean, John and the council sat down to discuss turns that they would and wouldn't go for. John, Dean and Bobby would be the three to attend the treaty meeting. Halfway through the day, five Campbell soldiers set up a canopy and table in the middle of the battle field. Were the meeting would take place the next morning.

As agreed, no weapons were allowed on the battle field. Dean felt naked as he seated himself at the table. He sat to his father’s right and Bobby his left. 

Across the table from them sat an old man. He was bald and had a resting angry face. To his right was a wavy haired blonde. Dean remembered her from the many battle they had lead against each other. To King Samuel's left was a balding man. Samuel introduced him as Zachariah, his head of council. 

Dean won't deny that he was sad that the man who had delivered the parchment wasn't sitting amounts them. But said nothing about it, choosing instead to focus on the negotiations that had already begun. The meeting last all day. 

The Campbell's provided breakfast and the Winchesters provided lunch. Either side worried as they ate, knowing that the other side would honor their truce. As day grew into night, the Kings decided to postpone the talks until the next morning.

"I request you and your council join us for a feast tomorrow night." Samuel said just as Dean and John were exiting the tent. 

"We would be delighted." John gave a slight bow. 

"Prince Dean?" Dean gave the man his attention. "I have been informs my soldiers are pensive to train, in fear of it being a sign of hostility. I would request that tomorrow morning you and your finished warriors attend training with my soldiers. Rumor has it that you are quite a fighter yourself, maybe you could show them a thing or two?" 

"I would be honored." Dean replied after getting the approving nod from his father.

The two sides went their different directions. Dean genuinely excited to be training once more. 

The next morning Dean, Benny and twelve other soldier crossed the battle field, into the Campbell camp. The sun was just rising, and Dean hesitated, wondering if the others were even awake. But Dean soon heard the tell-tale sounds of metal on metal. 

He found himself in the middle of the camp. There was a training arena, much like the one they had created on the outskirts of their camp. In the middle was the large man who had presented the truce. 

His brown hair was plaster to his face with sweat and mud. He wheeled a large sword in both hand. The shirt he wore was baggy and dirty. There was a bleeding cut above his eye, but he didn't seem to notice. He stood in a circle of five men, all armed and ready to fight. There were four others lying unconscious in the mud, they had been drawer from the arena by spectators. 

Dean watched as the tall man blocked as the others advanced. Two more men fell, and were quickly dragged from the muddy area. But it was still three to one. The tall man was breathing heavy. The attackers advanced once more, the man blocked but couldn't stop the kick to his ribs. 

Even from across the way, Dean though he heard the sound of them snapping. But the man kept fighting. He slammed one in the nose knocking him backward over the arena railing. The other got a knee to his chest, and a hilt to the back of the head. 

The remaining man kick him in the chest sending him to the ground. The opposite pulled him to his knees by a hand in this brown hair, and kept him from fighting with a sword at his neck. Dean didn't understand his desire to fight and defend. With a hand on his sword, Dean lunged forward. Benny's strong hand around him forced him back.

"Dean! It ain't your place." Benny warned quickly. Dean truly wanted to argue, even if the man had been defeated, he was one of the best fighters Dean had ever seen. He couldn't let him die. But just as Dean was going to brake from Benny's grasp, the trumpets sounded. 

With a triumphant cry, the victor released the other man. The man slumped into the mud. The crowd cheered. The victor yelled again, pausing only to spit upon the looser. Dean found that it very ill taste. He watched the man be dragged from the arena along with the others. They were taken to a tent not far away. 

"What do you think of our skills?" Jo asked as she approached the small party. 

"Your combat skills are superior, but your sportsmanship leaves something to be desired." Dean watched in disgust as the victor strutted his way around the area. 

"I can't argue with you there." Jo watched, almost as disgusted. "We have set you up in the training field, if you would follow me." Dean and the others fell in line with them, but Dean's attention stayed on the tent where the man had been taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fighter in the arena is Sam BTW


	6. Chapter 6

They spent the morning training. Dean didn't learn anything, but he got to see how Jo taught her soldiers. It was a firm style based on structure. At mid-day break Dean and Jo were called back to the peace meetings. Dean hesitated. He didn't feel safe leaving his thirteen soldiers against an enemy arm. But Jo gave her word that they wouldn't be harmed, and Benny assured him that they would be fine. 

When Dean entered the tent, dread filled his heart. Bobby looked grim and John's face was stone. Across the table Samuel looked just as upset. 

"We will brake for mid-day meal, I will discuss with my council." John stood and didn't wait before exiting the tent. Dean at his heels. 

"What happened?" Dean asked once they were in their council tent. "Everything was going fine yesterday."

"Samuel doesn't trust us. He thinks soon our Barons will begin to itch for another war. He said that he will only sign if he had one of his own on the council, so they have a say about what happens."

"So? That’s not bad. We’ll put one of his council on our council." 

"That's not where his demands end." John let out a heavy sigh. "He thinks that, in time, a council member can be swayed. But blood cannot." 

"Speak plainly. What does he want?" A panic growing in Dean.

"He wants a marriage. A union between our two nations. 

"A marriage! Between who?" 

"Between you and Samuel's only omega offspring." 

"Oh." 

"It could be worse, John. Samuel IS giving up one of his children, he isn't asking you to give your only child."

"Yes, but Samuel's child will then one day be queen. And have power over our land." Dean listened to the two bickered for a several minutes. 

"I will do it." Dean called out quickly and the other two fell silent. "If that is all Samuel is demanding, then I will do it. Bobby is right. There are worse things that Samuel could be demanding. I will do it." 

"Very well. We shall sign the treaty tomorrow." John stood from his chair. Bobby and Dean followed him from the tent. 

Dean never thought he would marry for love. But he hoped. He would spend his days training to fight and kill. His nights were spent listen to his mother read him stories of love. His romantic was a side that he hid away, but it was still there. It was disappointed at the thought of an arranged marriage.

Dean sat at the table in silence, hoping that the pain in his heart wasn't imminent on his face. Across the table Princess Jo's eyes were red, like she had been crying. Dean knew she was an alpha, there was no doubt, so he wondered who she wept for. 

"Is the... Is the betrothed within the age of consent?" Dean cut into the conversation. Dean wondered if Jo cried because it was a little sister that was leaving. 

"The omega in question has seen over twenty winters." 

"The omega... The betrothed, have they been consented of their situation."

"Yes. The omega is willing to do whatever to serve." For a long moment no one spoke. Finally Samuel stood. "I look forward to seeing you tonight for the ceremonial feast. The soldier training with my men, I would like them to join as well. Jo says they are talented." Samuel exited with a bow, Jo and Zachariah following behind him. 

Dean returned to his tent. He felt dirty. He was using himself as a bargaining chip to satisfy the end of a war. Worst still was Samuel using the omegas title so freely. Dean’s mother would have been furious. Mary taught her son to respect the givers of life. Calling an omega 'omega' was an offence in their kingdom that would get you lashed. Having said it, even on accident had made Dean feel bad. Dean stayed in his tent until a servant brought him clothes to change into for the feast.

There only ended up being thirty people from the kingdom of Winchester. John and Dean followed first behind the guards that led them. They didn't go through the tents, and arena. They went around and were led into on the caves at the base of the mountain. 

The cave was lit by candle light. The many soldiers were sitting at tables. They had cups full of alcohol. They cheered and laughter. The arriving party went unseen as they were seated. John and Dean were seated at the top table. Samuel and Jo quickly joined them. The council was seated at the table below them, and their soldiers were seated at the bottom table. 

Benny raised his glass to his Prince. Dean was happy to see that all their soldiers were there and alive. Some where worst for ware as they pounded another drink, but they were alive. 

Food was quickly arrived. Several hogs, some deer, and many rabbits were served. The area was silent as they ate, interrupted only from belches and the occasional request for cheers. 

Dean picked at his food, he didn't want to be rude, but he did have much of an appetite. He didn't want to marry someone he didn't love, let alone someone he had never met. His mother would be furious when they returned to the castle. But at least he would be home. He finished his plate and his wine. 

Once the food was demolished, an area was been cleared and dancers entered. Dean could tell they were all three omegas, close to heat. The crowd of soldiers suddenly becoming extra roughly. But Dean was too distracted to notice. He stood and straightened his tunic. John looked to him confused. He moved to the other side of Samuel’s Chair. Jo was distracted, jumping in surprise when Dean tapped her shoulder. 

“Shall we go for a walk?” He offered his hand out to Jo. She hesitated before taking it. Dean led her from the cave. Into the silence that was the mountain. They walked until the festivities would no longer be heard. Jo looked at Dean confused. Dean hesitated for a long moment. “May I ask you a question?” 

“Very well.” 

“My betrothed… What is her favorite color?” 

“What?” Jo asked confused. “Why would that matter?” 

“For the wedding. I want to use my favorite color…. and hers.” 

“I believe it would be better to use the royal colors. It will show unity.” 

“Can you tell me her name?” 

“No.” 

“Can you tell me anything? I need to know… something. Anything. Tell me how to make my home into hers. I don’t want her thrust into a word of unknown. I want there to be something, something familiar.” 

Jo hesitated before letting out a long sigh. She could see Dean’s request. She seated herself on a nearby log. She couldn’t help but spill her guts. She told Dean about the flowers she would pick and bring to the omega during heat. How the omega liked chamomile tea and how much the omega liked to read. Dean sat beside her on the log listening intently. 

“I can’t believe he’s leaving.” Jo said with a sad face. 

“HE?” Dean asked confused. He had spent the whole time thinking that his mate would be a female. Knowing that his betrothed was a male changed everything. Male omegas were few and far between. Dean was shocked that Samuel would be giving up such an important offspring.

“I shouldn’t…. I wasn’t supposed to tell you. Father says it would break the treaty. Male omegas aren’t… But my brother, he’s a good person. He’s loving, and he’s great with kids. It would be an honor to be with him.” 

Dean hesitated before patting Jo’s shoulder, in hopes of reassuring her. He didn’t do well with crying people. But he could tell that the omega meant something very important to his sister. But he could also tell in that moment the two Kingdoms had very different ideas of how important omegas were. Dean and Jo stayed together for several more moments, before they returned to the cave. 

Half of the camp was already packed up when Dean and the other returned from the feast. While Dean and the others had been celebration, the soldiers had been getting ready to leave. After the treaty was signed tomorrow only one hundred soldiers would be staying behind. The others would return to the castle. The remaining soldiers would return in six weeks. Escorting King Samuel and the prince's betrothed to the castle to be wed. 

The next morning Dean didn’t go with his father to sign the treaty. He packed up the rest of his tent, bidding farewell to Benny. The other man would be staying to lead the troops. He would train with the other kingdom’s soldier, learning what he could later teach to the others. 

It would take four or five days for the Party to get back to the castle. Most of the soldiers were on foot, and it would take longer for them to get to the castle. But Dean, John and the council members would on horseback and would ride ahead. A messenger had been sent to the castle, information Queen Mary to prepare for a wedding. Dean didn’t know if his mother would be happy or mad. He wasn’t excited to find out. A horse approached, just as the Royal party was pulling out. Dean hesitated, his hand on his sword. 

“Who are you?” Dean called with caution. 

“I am Gadreel. I was asked to accompany you to the castle, to help with the wedding plans.” Dean looked at the tall man with caution. “A request by My Lady Jo.” Understanding pinged in Dean’s mind. 

“Very well, fall in.” Dean ordered, moving the party forward.


	7. Chapter 7

They continued until the sun was almost set. They rode the horses hard and fast. The desire growing in Dean to return home. John finally called them to a halt, knowing that Dean would rather ride all night. He patted him son on the shoulder once they dismounted.

 

"Tomorrow." He assured the younger man. Dean sighed but agreed. Tomorrow would be here soon enough. And so would home.

 

The tents were pitched and bread was passed around for dinner. Everyone quickly calling it a night. The day of riding made everyone tired. Dean headed for his tent last. Giving order for the guard rotation around the camp. It was only by accident that he spotted the Campbellite sleeping on the ground.

 

"Gadreel?" Dean question. The other shifted under his thin blanket, turning to face the prince.

 

"Yes, your highness?"

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I am attempting to sleep, Sire."

 

"Where's your tent? Where is your bead roll or a blankets for that matter?"

 

"I was not provided with any."

 

"Why didn't you ask?"

 

"It is not my place, Sire."

 

"What? That ridiculous. Come inside, or you'll freeze to death." Dean opened his tent door, motioning the man inside. Gadreel heisted, before picking up his blanket and entering the tent. Dean followed behind him, the tent seeming much smaller with the addition of the large man.

 

"Sire, I must.... On behalf of my master.... In light of the truce, I believe it would be in ill taste for you to... For us to... Deflowering me only hours after being betrothed to my master would sent the wrong message. If anyone were to find out..."

 

"What?" Dean asked in genuine confusion. "Deflowering... What are talking about?"

 

"I will do as the alpha commands, but I wished to indicate to you that I do protest. My master is a good omega, pure as the day he was born. Same as I. You choosing to lay with me before him would be considered a disgrace in out kingdom, sire."

 

"Omega...?" Dean took a deep breath, catching the scent of omega. He took several steps away from the man. "Gadreel, I had no presumptions when I invited you onto my tent... At least not what you were implying. I invited you in so you didn't catch you death in the cold. Not to take advantage of you."

 

"Forgive me Sire, I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

 

"Gadreel, would you please stop calling me 'Sire'. It makes me sound… Overpowering."

 

"Very well, Sire... Sir... Your highness."

 

"Dean. Dean will be just fine."

 

"I won't dare." Gadreel looked at him wide eyed.

 

"You can and eventually you will. I was hoping the in the coming weeks we could become friends. I'm hoping that you will be able to convince your master that I’m not a bad guy." Dean gave a little smile to the other man. Gadreel just continued to stare at the tent floor. Dean sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "I understand. It will take some time. For the moment, why don't you take the bed? I'll steal a couple blankets and sleep on the floor."

 

"I couldn’t Sire. It would be a disgrace for you sleep on the ground, while someone like me slept on the bed."

 

"Define ‘someone like me'? A servant?" Dean asked already stripping the top two layers from the bed.

 

"Not just a servant. An omega."

 

"You have a very rude awakening coming to you when we get to the castle." Dean laid himself in his makeshift bed. "Gadreel, take the bed. Get some sleep. We ride out a dawn." Dean turned away, snuggling under the covers. Gadreel didn't move. "Please, don't make me order you."

 

Gadreel hurried into the bed, throwing his ragged blanket over him. He curled into the bed, taking up very little room for being such a large man. Dean truly wondered if all omegas thought that way, and he prayed that his betrothed would not

 

Dean woke to the sound of moment outside the tent. For a split second, he went for his sword. His battle instincts still very strong. But he soon realized that the battle was over. He yawned, turning his attention to the sun sneaking in through the tent. The movement outside the tent had been everyone getting packed up. Dean yawned and stretched. It was time to get up. He rolled from his covers, ready to begin the day. They would reach the castle by midday. 

 

In the bed, Gadreel was still asleep. Dean thought he looked adorable. His hair was a mess and he was drooling. Dean chuckled. He shook the other man’s shoulder lightly. He didn’t budged He shook him again.

 

“Gadreel, it’s time to get up.” Dean shook his shoulder once more, moving away to begin packing. “We’re going to be leaving soon.” Gadreel shoot up in the bed, looking around confused. It took him several moment to focus on Dean across the way.

 

“My apologies, Sire, I didn’t mean to over sleep.” Gadreel said. He pulled himself out of the bed, almost falling on unstable legs.

 

“My name is Dean and you didn’t over sleep. But it is time to start packing.”

 

“Very well, what do you need my help packing?”

 

“Don’t worry about me. Get yourself settled. We will be leaving within the hour.”

 

“Very well.” Gadreel bowed, and exited the tent. He took with his blanket and went to his horse, folding it and packing it in the saddle bag. He began helping overs pack up.

 

Dean was right, and they were packed and moving within the hour. Dean led the party, his father at his side. He called Gadreel from the back of the group, not wanting something to happen to the man. No one said a word about it, Bobby even smiled at the man as he joined them.

 

The midday church bells were ringing when the party arrived on the outskirts of the village. Dean slowed the party as they entered the cobblestone walkway. The party having to walk two abreast to make it to the courtyard of the castle. Dean and John leading the group. Dean was vibrating in his saddle. There was a party waiting for them in the courtyard. The trumpets sounded as they approached, signaling the royal welcome.

 

Queen Marry stood at the front of the group, Dean almost cried when he saw her. It had been so long, he had almost forgotten what she looked like. But she smiled at him, her curly hair blonde as the hay in the fields. Her blue eyes bright and tear filled as she spotted her son.

 

Dean didn't wait for the stable boy or the trumpets to sound. As soon as the horse was stopped in the courtyard, Dean was out of the saddle. He ran to the woman, letting himself be curled into her hug.

 

"Hi mom." He held her close. He buried his face in her shoulder. She smelled of lilacs and honey. A scent that reassured Dean to his core.

 

"My boy, you've come home." Mary held tightly to the man who had left a boy and returned a man. She struggled to get her arms around his broad shoulders. But still she held tightly to the man she feared she would lose. He had come home, their family was complete once more.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

The weeks passed quickly. Dean struggled to adapt to life outside of the war-zone. He would still wake at dawn, as he had for the last ten years. He would head for the training arena, to fidgety to just sit around. Luckily, his soldiers had the same thoughts. So early morning training became common practice. Around mid-morning the guards would join them training. When the noon bells chimed, training would be halted and everyone fined into the mess hall. Dean ate with his soldiers, as he for the last ten years. The castle guards looked at him strange, but they hadn’t been in the war they didn’t understand.

 

After their meal, Dean normally broke from the arena. He would had to the council chambers, to see what plans were in the works. He wasn’t required to, but he felt it was important to make himself known now that he was back. The council welcomed him with warm smiled, and he got his father’s nodding approval.He would spend the day in council, mostly bored. But he still listened. He corrected the Barons when they spoke out of turn. Spending most of his time corrected Baron Charles of the East. Dean hatred Charles. Charles’ son Lucifer was a weasel of a man. He hadn’t fought in the war. Lucifer was Charles’ only son, and he hadn’t wanted his child to die.

 

So, Charles withheld his resources using them to bargain for his son’s life. Without the minerals that the eastern barons provided, the castle wouldn’t have been able to survive. John had no choice. He made Lucifer the head of his castle guard. He wouldn’t have to fight, but he would still have to work. In Dean’s absence, it seemed that Lucifer and Lord Charles had been taken control of the council. Dean wasn’t having it. Around the council chamber, everyone looked at Dean with pride. His father and Bobby only smirked as Dean corrected the man. Everyone was fed up with the Lord. Charles only look shocked as Dean returned him to his place. Over the weeks, Dean returned order to the court regaining the respect that his absence had lapsed.

 

Every day after the council, Dean would meet with his mother and Gadreel. The wedding plans were moving forward every day. They would sit for late evening meal and discuss the decisions that they had. They discussed colors, music, food, guests. Mary would do most of the talking, Gadreel only chiming in when asked a direct question. Dean looked to Mary with a sad look. Mary returned it. But as the weeks continued, Mary broke down the walls of the omega. Soon Gadreel would talk as much as Mary, almost excited as the wedding approached.

 

Dean had even convinced him to join in the training arena. Gadreel had been hesitant, but once in the area is was obvious that he was not new to the trade. It wasn’t long before Gadreel was accepted with open arms into the ranks. Dean would see him talking and laughing with the soldiers at meal brake. It made Dean happy, knowing that Gadreel was fitting in. Even happier knowing that Kevin, one of Dean’s most upcoming young soldiers, was always at Gadreel’s side.

 

The weeks continued on and before Dean knew it, he was dressed in his finest royal tunic. His gold crown atop his brow. His father and mother at his side. He shifted nervously. King Campbell and his party would be arriving any moment, bringing with him Dean’s betrothed. When the trumpets sounded Dean jumped. His mother’s hand on his shoulder his only comfort. The dark bay entered the courtyard, followed by thirty more. It was Samuel’s council and some of his guards. Behind them was one hundred soldiers of Winchester and one hundred Campbell soldiers. Dean was glad that Benny was back. He couldn’t get married without his best fighter at his side.

 

King Campbell dismounted from his horse, Princess Jo following behind him. They were both dressed in their royal color of purple. Jo’s silver crown was small and rested in her blonde hair. Samuel’s crown was large on his bald head. They came to stand before John and Mary. For a moment there was a silence, everyone waiting pensively. John extended his hand, and Samuel shook it. Cheers arose within the crowd of soldiers. A smile broke across Jo and Dean’s face. The two kingdoms were one.

 

That night the fest was large, and the ale flowed freely. Dean took some time to speak with Benny and the other returned soldiers. He mingled with the Campbell soldiers, shaking hands and drinking with them. He was laughing with them, feeling more comfortable with them then up on the stage with his mother and father and the other lords.

 

But in the back of his mind, Dean still wonder. He didn’t know who would be beside him at the altar tomorrow. He had been introduced to all of Samuel’s council, but all of them were Alpha’s, without a doubt. The only people left of the Campbellites were soldiers. So, Dean choose to stay with them, hoping to make an impression on them.

 

The night ended with dancing and drinking and laughing. It reminded Dean of the day of battle, when he could have died at any time. So each night they would drink and eat and celebrate. Dean laughed like he hadn’t in a long time, Benny at his side. Dean went to bed that night, at ease. The thoughts of his marriage tomorrow to a stranger a distant thought in his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean adjusted the collar of his tunic. Purple wasn’t his color, but it was agreed upon. The Winchesters would wear Purple (the color of the Campbell) and the Campbellites would wear maroon, (the colors of Winchester). The ceremony would be starting any time. But Dean didn’t feel right. He jumped when Benny opened the door. The other man looked confident in purple, Dean was glad to have him at his side.

“It’s time brother,” Benny patted him on the shoulder, leading him from the room.

Dean shook as he stood at the altar. Over his shoulder he looked at see his mother. She looked beautiful in purple. His father to her side. His head held high, looking approving. The pews were filled with people, purple on one side, and maroon on the other. The only odd one out was Gadreel. He sat in Maroon three seats from Mary. Dean smiled at him. He was going to asked King Samuel if Gadreel would be given the option to stay in Winchester.

The music began to play and Dean’s heart stopped. Everyone’s attention turned to the entrance of the church, where Samuel led a figure in white down the walkway. Dean stood tall and waited, his thoughts turning to his new life. Everything was going to be different now. But he kept his head up, this was for the good of the kingdom.

The figure stopped before him, and Dean took the hand Samuel offered him. The King took his seat, across the aisle from John. The two men exchanged quick nods of understanding. Dean look the omega’s hand, leading him up the steps to where the priest waited. The veil that covered the man prevented Dean from seeing his face. But as they knelt for the ceremony, all Dean knew was that the omega was tall.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Sam cried as he was dressing. In the white suit to signify his purity. It was the thought that he would never see his sister again, or his home. He wouldn’t get to see Bela grow, he didn’t even know it the alpha would let him write to her.

Tomorrow his family would return home and he would be staying. No longer a prince of Campbell but a Prince of Winchester. Tonight his Alpha would take him, claim him and he would no longer be pure enough to wear white. In preparation the servants had removed his body hair, touching places that he hadn’t been allowed to.

Just thinking that in a matter of hours, his alpha would touch him in such a place, and he could do nothing about it, made Sam even sadder. Another reason he cried. But it was his life, his duty as an omega. To keep the peace, Sam would sacrifice himself.

Jo kissed his cheek and told him how pretty he looked. He smiled at her. Her nose was red and he knew she was upset. But he kissed her cheek and told her how he loved her, and would miss her. He didn’t think his alpha would let him see her again, not even to say goodbye tomorrow.

His father said nothing. Sam can’t say he was surprised. The older man just added another layer to Sam’s veil. Sam’s face wouldn’t be revealed until they said their ‘I do’s', until then Samuel didn’t want the Prince of Winchester backing out because of the disgrace that was the male omega. Even as they walked down the aisle, Samuel had no qualms with giving him away to the other alpha. So Sam cried behind his veil, silent as the priest spoke of love.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Dean wanted the ceremony to be short. Gadreel indicated that normally their marriage ceremonies lasted a matter of hours. Dean wouldn’t go for that. They centered it to be about an hour. Gadreel spoke with the priest, having him incorporate some of his countries traditions into the ceremony.

Dean kept a hold of the Omega’s hand the whole time, it wasn’t a tradition for either kingdom but it made Dean feel better. The closer they got to the end of the ceremony, the more nervous he became. The priest absolved him of his sins, with a cross to his forehead. The omega took his place, kneeling before the priest. It was the last step before they agreed to their vows. The omega was shaking when he returned to kneel beside Him. Dean was concerned, but it was too late to call it off. Doing so now would be the same a signing a treaty of war. Dean had no choice. He took the omega’s hands in his, hoping to reassure him, it didn’t seem to help.

“Do you Dean Prince of Winchester, take Sam Prince of Campbell as you betrothed? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death separate you?” The priest asked and the omega wasn’t the only once shaking now.

“As God as my witness and before this council, so do I swear.” Dean’s voice sounded loud in the quite of the church.

“Do you, Sam Prince of Campbell, take Dean Prince of Winchester as your betrothed? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health until death separate you?” The priest asked.

Dean was glad they had taken out the ‘obey’ part of the text. Gadreel said it was tradition, but Dean won’t allow it. He had been flexible on many other aspect, but this was something he wasn’t going to budge on. His mother had agreed so it had been left out of the text, but it seemed to startle the omega that it wasn’t there.

“I… As God as my witness and… and before this council…. so do I swear.” The omega’s voice was shaky and broken. Dean felt sad.

"I now pronounce you Dean and Sam, Princes on Winchester. You may kiss your betrothed.” Dean stood from his knees, pulling the man with him.

His hands were shake as he lifted the veil. He held his breath, waiting. The face that greeting him was one Dean wasn’t expecting. He knew this face. He had seen him before. It was the fighter in the arena, and the man that brought him the truce. Dean allowed himself to be stunned. Sam's eyes were focused on the ground. His nose was red and it was unmistakable that he had been crying. His shoulder length brown hair had been done up with flowers and ribbons. He looked stunning. The man before him was better than anything Dean could have ever dreamed of.

Dean cupped his chin, tipping the omega to look at him. Sam’s hazel eyes were red and puffy. It broke Dean’s heart. He hating seeing the other man that way. He never wanted Sam to look like that again. Now it was his job, he was Sam’s alpha, and it was his job to be the other man’s every beck and call. He moved forward, pressing his lips to the other man’s, a silent promise to the other man. It was a quick peck, and Sam didn’t respond. Dean understood.

The crowd raised from their seats, clapping in approval. Dean took his husband’s hand. Leading him down from the altar. Sam didn’t struggle, choosing instead to follow like the obedient omega he was. Benny and Jo followed behind them, then the Kings. They filed from the church, heading to the main hall. Waiting there was their celebration, a fest to celebrate.

“Isn’t the solider? The fighter?” Benny asked quickly. He kept his voice low, but Dean was sure Sam could hear it.

“Yes he is.”

“He’s perfect!” Benny said with a smile. He patted Dean’s shoulder. Dean blushed against himself.

Everyone clapped as they entered the ball room. Dean led Sam to the stage. They took the center seats. John and Mary sat on Dean’s right. Samuel and Jo sat on Sam’s left. Sam said nothing as they were served. Cheers were given in celebration of the happy couple and everyone raised a glass to them. Dean smiled, but Sam’s face was kept in stone. He didn’t look sad, or happy his face. He looked neutral.

The night continued with Sam never changing. He only picked at his food, not really eating anything. Jo looked across at him sadly. Dean didn't miss the look of sadness that they shared. As the feast drew to an end, Dean stood. Everyone fell silent, expecting the man to give some grand speak. But instead he offered his hand to Sam. The man hesitated before taking the offered hand. Dean led him away, onto the ball room floor.

"What... What are we doing?" Sam asked confused. He didn't want to question his alpha, but everyone was watching them.

"Dancing." Dean held his hand out and Sam took it.

"Why?"

"I believe it is tradition." Dean placed his hand on Sam's waist, and Sam put his other on Dean's shoulder. Dean nodded to the orchestra, and the soft music began. Dean swept Sam across the floor, it taking Sam several moments before catching up. But when he did, it was like they were in sync.

They glided across the floor, the word around them seeming to disappear. Sam couldn't help but smile. Dean was glad that Gadreel had taught him to dance, a traditional Campbellite dance. Dean wouldn't help but smile upon seeing the omega smile.

The song came to an end. But it took a long moment before Dean and Sam halted. They stopped spinning, just starring at each other. Applause arose from the crowd, and Dean snapped into reality. He took a step from the man, still keeping his hand locked with Sam. Others filled the dance floor. The music began and there was Dean and Sam in the middle.

A hand on his shoulder caught his attention. Jo stood beside them, tears in her eyes. Dean offered her Sam's hand and she hugged the man closely. Dean moved from the floor, choosing to watch rather than dance. He passed his mother and father, as they headed to dance. Mary smiled at him. She kissed his cheek, and cupped his face. John patted his shoulder before pulled Mary away.

Dean returned to his table, Samuel still seated. Dean seated himself, content to watch. He smiled at Sam and Jo as they danced around. He smiled bigger at Kevin and Gadreel who were dancing around also.

"Samuel, may I make a request of you?" Dean asked. The man turned to him, an eyebrow raised. "I would like to give Gadreel the option to stay. To choose whether to return to Campbell, or to stay here."

"Very well. We will let him stay if he chooses." Samuel hesitated but agreed. Dean smiled. He got up from the table, hoping to tell the man the good news. He had grown close to Gadreel, and he hoped the man would choose to stay. He would be good for Kevin.

The song was just ending as Dean approached the dance floor. He taped Kevin's shoulder, the short soldier smiling at his leader.

"Can I cut in?" Dean asked. Kevin let him take his place. The song began, and Dean slowly led the man across the floor.

"Do you like it here?" Dean asked as they glided.

"Yes, sire."

"Gadreel." Dean warned sharply.

"Yes, Dean, I like it here." Dean smiled. He was glad they had finally reach the first name base. Normally Dean didn't have to warn him, in the meeting where it was just them and Mary. But in public Gadreel stuck to the formal version for calling Dean Sir or Sire, even though Dean didn’t want him to.

"Would you want to stay?”

“Stay? I could stay?”

“Yes, if you chose to. You would stay here as Sam’s handmaiden or you would return with King Samuel and Lady Jo tomorrow. The choice is yours.”

“If I stayed, would I only be Sam’s handmaiden… or do I still get to train with the soldiers still?”

"If you wish, you can continue your training with the soldiers.”

“Then…. I would… I would very much like to stay.”

“Good.” Dean smiled as they finished dancing. He bowed and kissed Gadreel hand. Kevin was quickly at their side, ready to dance with the man once more. Dean smiled at the two. He moved to dance with his mother and Jo after her.

“If you hurt him, I will kill you.” She warned. Both their attention was on the omega across the way. He was dancing with Benny, laughing at something the soldier had said.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Dean wasn’t lying. Watching the brunette laugh and smile was something that Dean didn’t know he had wanted so much. But now he knew it was something he never wanted to be without.

The night wound down slowly. People continued to drink and dance and celebrated. Dean grew tired of dance, choosing instead to just sit back and watch. But now most of the people had returned to their quarters. Sam was still swaying on the floor, holding close to his sister. Kevin and Gadreel were close by them. After they recalled it an end to their night, it was just Sam.

Samuel finally moved from the table. He went to his children. Dean couldn’t hear what was being said, but Jo seemed reluctant to leave. She hugged Sam once more, before following her father out of the room. Leaving Sam and Dean alone. Sam looked after his family longingly. Fear covering his face the second that they were gone. Dean could early see it on his face from halfway across the hall.

He moved from the way, meeting Sam on the dance floor. Sam looked to the ground, his body tense. Dean approached him with caution. They stood only a foot apart, but it felt like miles. Only moments ago Sam was happy, now he looked miserable.

“Did you have a good day?” Dean asked lightly.

“Yes.”

“It’s been a long day, are you ready to retire?”

“Yes.” Sam sounded pained. Dean offered his hand to the man, only to have Sam flinch away from him. Dean frowned. He lowered his hand, moving off the dance floor. Sam followed him, keep himself several steps behind the Alpha.

Dean shut the door to their chambers, once they were both inside. Sam stood in the middle of the room, looking tense. Dean wished that there was some way to get Sam to relax.

“Sam…?” Dean offered his hand to the man, only to have Sam flinch from him once more. Dean sighed heavily. “Tell me what you need to make you feel better?” Dean asked.

“Nothing Alpha.” It was Dean’s turn to flinch.

“Sam listen to me,” Dean stood before the other man. “Things are different here. I’m not… in this kingdom we don’t use such titles. You can call me Dean, or whatever other pet name you might want. My mother calls my father Honey, so that wouldn’t be the best one. But maybe dear?” Dean offered. Sam didn’t look from the ground. “Or we can just stick with Dean for now.”

“Will you at least look at me?” Sam looked from the ground. Dean smiled at him, but Sam did not return it. “Will you tell me what’s wrong?” Sam said nothing.

“I understand that this situation is not… ideal. But I was hoping, maybe, you would at least talk to me?” Sam still stayed silently. “Say something… Anything. Tell me what you want… what you need? Tell me your favorite color? What do like to do for fun? Something…. Anything?” Sam returned his eyes to the ground.

Dean was becoming upset. He could get nothing from the other man. Sam was shutting him out. Dean understood. It was a new land, a new home, a new life. But Dean couldn’t get anything from the other man. It was frustrating. Dean tried to control his anger, but it was slipping through.

“Then… tell me how much you hate me. Tell me how you would to watch me die a painful slow death. Tell me how you would rather continue to fight and die then be married to me.” Dean’s voice was sharper then he had intended.

“I’m sorry.” Sam’s voice was only a whisper as he spoke. His gaze still turned to the group. “I would never… couldn’t… It’s not my place, Alpha.”

“Would you have to stop calling me that!?”

“I’m sorry!” Sam sobbed. Dean sighed, this is not how he planned their night going. He tipped Sam’s chin, forcing the man to look at him. Sam looked so broken, tears filled his eyes. Dean brushed them away, Sam pulling away from the gesture. Dean let him go.

“I’m sorry I was short with you. I didn’t mean to… it’s just…” Dean sighed heavy. “Will you sit with me?” Dean motioned to the bed. Sam body visibly tensed. Dean understood. He seated himself at the small table by the fireplace. Sam heisted, seating himself beside him. Dean offered his hand out, and Sam recoiled.

“Sam, I do not know what it is like in your kingdom, but what you need to understand is that I am not going to hurt you. I will not strike you, or harm you in any way. No one will within the kingdom will. If they do, they will be punished, strongly. No one is going to force you to do anything you don’t want. You have freedoms here. You can do as you wish, when you wish.”

“You mean you’re not going to… We’re not going to…?”

“I don’t know what you mean Sam. Tell me in plain, what is bothering you?”

“You’re nothing to… tonight? Tie me down… claim me?” Sam’s voice was shaky.

“Tie you down? By the God, what kind of practices are traditional in your kingdom?” Dean couldn’t stop the disgust that showed in his voice. “No Sam, there will be no ties or restraints.”

“Will you… could you… could I at least be asleep… or numb?”

“Asleep… why would you wish to be sleep?”

“The pain…” Sam’s voice was shaky.

“Pain?” Dean asked confused. Then it darned on him, Sam thought Dean was going to force him. “Sam that is no going to happen. Not the pain… I just… I’m not going to force you. I’m not saying that it won’t be painful, when WE finally decide to mate, but I’m not going to force you into being with me.”

“We?” Sam asked confused.

“Yes, WE. It is not just my decision, but yours also. When the time is right, it will be a decision made together.” Dean stood offering his hand to Sam. The man hesitated before accepting it. Dean led him to a door, which opened into a small room. It had a bed, a little table, an armchair and a bookshelf.

“This room is yours. I have my own as well. You can sleep in here, if you feel more comfortable. I won’t disturb you. Only my mother and Gadreel now about it, so that people won’t get… suspicious. But it’s your space. I would hope that you would join me in the main room for meals, but it’s your choice. When you feel ready, we will revisit the option to share the main bed. Until then, I will wait for you.”

Dean kissed Sam’s hand before releasing it. He left Sam in the doorway of the room. Retiring to his own room across the way. Dean sighed with his back against the door, this was going to be harder than he thought.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Sam said farewell to his family. It was tearful on Sam and Jo’s part. He hugged tightly to his sister. Their father having to order Jo onto her horse. Gadreel stood beside Dean, waving farewell to his people. He didn’t seem as upset. Dean wishing there was something he could do to make Sam feel better. But he came up short.  They stayed in the courtyard long after the party was out of sight. When Gadreel touched Sam’s shoulder, he jumped.

 

“Maybe we can go visit them, before the winter snow falls?” Gadreel offered. He looked to Dean, for backing.

 

“You will see them again, Sam. I promise.” Dean wiped the tears from Sam’s cheeks, keeping his hands light. Sam only shook his head. When they returned to their quarters, Sam disappeared into his room. Dean didn’t see him again all day.

 

After that, the weeks became a retune. Breakfast would be served in their shared room. They would eat in silence. Then they would head to the training arena. Sam was hesitant at first, much like Gadreel had been. But Gadreel dragged him into the area, assuring him that it wouldn’t be an upset in the statue, like Sam imagined.

 

In their kingdom, omegas were allowed to train. Being beaten by an omega would stimulate an alpha and force them train harder. Omegas weren’t stronger but they were faster and had more stamina. Sam and Gadreel were easily two of the Campbell kingdom’s best fighters. Dean truly wondered why Samuel surrendered them.

 

Sam and Gadreel spent most of the morning teaching. Their hand to hand skills were much better than anything the Kingdom of Winchester had seen before. For the most part they were accepted. Only Lucifer and his few followers put up a fight about being taught by omegas. Dean, who never strayed far from Sam’s side, quickly shut down there complains, a warning of flogging it their insubordination continued. They quickly shaped up.

 

After meal break, where Dean and Sam sat on opposite sides of the hall, Sam would return to the arena whilst Dean headed to council. Dean would sit and listen, chiming in when he felt that he had something to say.  For the most part, he just wondered what Sam was doing. Anytime the council had recess, Dean would head to the balcony that over looked the arena. It only took him a second to find Sam in the maze of soldiers. Dean loved watching him fight.

 

After the council was over, Dean would return to the arena. Most of the solider would be gone, but normally Sam and Gadreel would still be there. Dean would escort Sam back to their room, except on Sunday’s when he would escort Sam to family dinner. They would eat dinner in silence, before parting their ways.

 

Most night Dean would stay in the main room, and read by the fire or fill out reports his father wanted. Sometimes Sam would join him. Choosing to read by the window, or beside the fire. Gadreel had shown him where the library was, and Sam seemed to spend most of his free time there. The nights that Sam choose to stay out were Dean’s favorite. Even if they weren’t talking, Dean felt comfortable just having the man near him.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

Summer was trading into autumn when things changed. The morning air had become crisp and the fall harvest was growing. Dean spent most of his time in council, not even getting a chance to enter the arena. He still watched from the balcony whenever he had a chance. Sam had fallen into his role as trainer nicely.

 

Every day Dean would get updates from Benny about Sam’s progress. Sam had adapted to life in Winchester. He had even been making friends. He would watch Sam when he’s training or teaching, he seemed happy, sometimes he even laughed. But by the end of the day that man was gone, and Sam was silent and tense. Dean hated that Sam needed to feel that way around him.

 

It was recess and Dean was munching on an apple. He over looked the training from the balcony. The sun was high and hot on the arena. Everyone was hard at work. Sam was training with the Castle guard, working on defensive skills. It was like any other day. Dean watched, happy to see Sam in his element. But things quickly went south.

 

In the blink of Dean’s eye the ranks had fallen. The perfect lines were scattered and there was shouting. Dean was confused, which quickly turned to fear as he realized he couldn’t see Sam any longer. Dean was down the steps and into the area, running to figure out what was happening. A circle had been created and Dean had to push his way to the front.

 

For a second he didn’t know what was happening, only to have reality set in with fear. Lucifer was atop Sam, one hand around the Omega’s neck. The other hand was handing hard punches to Sam’s chest and ribs. Sam was fighting back, but he was nowhere near the strength of the Alpha. Lucifer spat words of hate directed at Sam. Using his title and calling him useless, and unwanted.

 

Dean only watched for a second, the other Alpha’s words bringing out the anger in Dean. Without a thought, he grabbed the Alpha by the throat, and sent him flying across the arena. The onlookers fell silent at Dean’s growl of anger.

 

“Locked him in the dungeon. Now!” Dean ordered angrily. Several of the Castle guards moved in, taking Lucifer from where he fell. The man was unconscious, having hit the castle wall hard enough to knock him out. Once he was in custody, Dean’s attention turned to Sam.

 

The omega was still on the ground looking dazed. He was breathing heavily, couch every now and again. He had a cut on his forehead, and his lip was bleeding. But that’s not what filled Dean’s senses. Sam smelled different, he smelled sweet. The other around them must have smelt it also, because they were on edge, looking at the Omega like he was something to be devoured.

 

Dean understood what was happening. He swept Sam into his arms, easily carrying the omega away. The crowd parted as Dean ordered them away. He carried Sam in the Castle, through the halls and into their room. He bared the door behind them, and placed Sam on the bed.  Dean examined the man before him, his hands not gentle.

 

“I'm going to kill him!” Dean’s voice was harsh and he couldn’t hold back the growl. Sam kept his eyes closed, flinching away from the man’s anger. “He shouldn't have touched you. He had no right!”

 

“Because he's not my alpha?” Sam asked broken. Dean froze. He didn’t think any alpha should place bruises on Sam’s perfect skin. But something behind the omegas words told Dean what the other needed to hear.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Because you... You're my alpha?” Sam hesitated. Opening his swollen eyes, pleaded for Dean to say yes. Dean’s mouth went dry hearing Sam say that word in association with him. He looked from the omega’s eye to him lips and back. He was closer to the omega then had been in the past months of their marriage. An inch forward and he could kiss the man.

 

“Yes.” Dean couldn't help himself. He surged forward, capturing the omega’s split lips in a dominating kiss. There was a moment of doubt, as Sam didn't respond. But when he finally did, Dean had never felt anything so powerful.

 

“Alpha.” Sam said breathlessly between kissed. His voice no louder than a whisper, but it filled Dean’s senses.

 

“Sammy.” He moaned as he kissed the other man once more. Dean nipped at the omega’s lips, sucking on his tongue. Sam's moan went straight to the Alpha’s cock. Dean couldn't help grind him hips against the omega, causing Sam to moan again and start the process all over again.

 

“Alpha. Please. Please.” Sam pleaded moving his legs around Dean’s waist. But the pleading triggered something in Dean. A ping of guilt. He knew an omega only pleaded for an Alpha when they were in heat. Sam might think he wanted this, but Dean knew he truly did not.

 

“No Sammy. We have to stop. Gotta stop.” Dean pulled from the other man. Sam whined, following Dean with his mouth. It took all of Dean’s willpower to move off the bed, leaving the omega lying sprawled out, vulnerable, and good enough to devour.

 

“Alpha?” Sam whined. His lips were kissed red, and his hips bucked looked for any kind of friction. “Alpha please?!” He cried in frustration as Dean refused to pay him attention.

 

Across the room Dean struggled to catch his breath. The alpha in him whined for the omega, wanting to feel and touch. But Dean knew better, he couldn't trust himself. When whined turned to actual sobs, Dean finally turned to the omega. His lust dulled by concern. Sam had curled up in a ball. His face was barrier in a pillow, and his shoulders were shaking.

 

“Sammy?” Dean approached the bed with caution. “Sammy? What's wrong?” The omega muttered something into the pillow, which Dean couldn't understand. “I can't understand you beloved. Will you please talk to me?” Dean brushed the hair from Sam’s face.  The omega hesitated before turning his head to look at the alpha.  Dean smiled at him.

 

“There you are.” He said lightly. Sam only held his gaze for a moment before anywhere else. “Sam, tell me what's wrong.” Dean ordered, knowing it was the only way to get Sam to actually talk.

 

“He was right. I’m not good enough. I can’t make you happy. You will choose to take another omega, one that is good enough for you. I’m not worthy of you. He was right. I should have spent so much time training, should have stayed in my room like an obedient omega. Not even good enough for you. So worthless. Worthless to you.” Sam cried, tears streaming down him face.

 

“Sammy, who told you such lies?” Dean tried to keep his anger at bay.

 

“Luc… Lucifer.”

 

“I am going to kill him!” Dean was angry once more.

 

“I don't understand what I did wrong. I told Gadreel that I didn’t want to train, good omegas don’t fight. It’s all my fault. No wonder you don’t want me. I must be worst omega even. I can’t even get you to take me when I’m in heat.”

 

Dean’s heart broke. For him it was culturally inappropriate for him to take Sam while he was high on heat hormones, but Sam was from a different place, a different culture. Maybe not taking him was an insult, some way of Sam thinking he was broken or not enough.

 

“I do want you. I want you so much.”

 

He lightly took Sam’s wrist, guiding his hand to the bulge in the front of his trousers. His arousal was gone at the sight of the omegas tears, but his cock was taking some time to defeat. Even through the fabric, the omegas touch was enough for his cock to jump.  Sam’s eyes widened in surprise. He jerked forward, in attempt for further contact. But Dean’s hand tightened around his wrist, stopping him. A look of rejection shot across the omegas face.

 

“But I don't want you as my omega.” Sam interrupted with a sob that he couldn’t stop. It was worse than then he imagined. Dean didn’t want him, not as a mate. He wanted Sam as nothing more than a fuck at his convenient. “I want you as my husband.” Dean tried again.

 

“I understand. Lucifer was right. You'll take another omega as your mate. Someone better than me.” Tears streamed from his eye. He hated that he wasn't enough for the man, but he understood.

 

“No. Sam, you don't understand. Lucifer was wrong. Very wrong.” Dean huffed in anger. He wasn't explaining himself right. Sam let out another sob. Not only was he not enough for the alpha, he had made him angry. When Dean shifted, frustrated, Sam cringed away from him. It was like a knife in Dean’s heart. He look Sam’s face in his hand, forcing the other man to look at him.

 

“Not in a thousand years or through a thousand battles will I ever strike you. I told you that on the night of our wedding, and it will always be true.” He brushed the tears from the other man’s cheeks. “I am not mad at you. I am mad at Lucifer. He lied to you, he had no right… the things that he said. He was lying. And I’m mad at myself. I can't express myself the way I want to.” Dean huffed out a sigh. “Sam, I don’t want you as my omega. I want you as my husband. My equal. My lover.”

 

“You do?” Sam asked confused with a sniffle.

 

“Of course I do. You are... Perfect. You are everything I ever wanted, and so much more. You are brilliant, and sweet and talented and... So fucking gorgeous!”

 

“You think I'm pretty?” Sam asked. Dean had never shown interest in his appearance. If anything, Sam figured Dean was attracted to females, one of many reason he didn’t want Sam.

 

“Pretty doesn't even begin to describe how I see you.” Dean gave a light smile, his thumb brushing along Sam’s healing bottom lip. But he stopped himself, his hands moving from the omegas face to hold his hands.

 

“I don't want us to be mated because we have to, or because you’re high on heat. I want to be the one you choose. I want... I want you to not JUST be my omega, but my.... Everything. My friend. My lover. My council. The mother to my children....” Sam caught his breath at the thought of children. 

 

“I couldn't be sure... That you wanted me that way. And I don't want you to have one shred of doubt when you do give yourself to me. Because there is no way… no way I'm giving you away once we are finally one.”

 

“But we're already married. If you felt that way, you could have just... taken what you wanted. No one would have... I couldn't have said no.” Dean gave Sam’s hand a light squeeze. He hated that Sam thought that way. They he still thinks Dean would do such a thing. It only helped him further his cause. He would prove to Sam that he was a good man. A man worth his love.

 

“I could never lay a hand on you with malicious intent, my beautiful boy. When you're ready, you will willingly give yourself to me. We will lay as lovers before alpha and omega. Oh Sammy, I will make you feel better then you ever have felt before.” Dean caressed Sam’s cheek likely, his thumb rubbing the man’s high cheek bone. Careful to avoid the bruises.

 

“But until then, I'll wait for you, as I have for the past months. Even if it takes years for to understand how I care for you, I will wait for you.” He leaned forward and kissed Sam’s forehead. He squeezed Sam’s hand, moving from the bed.

 

“Alpha!” Sam snatched Dean’s hand before he got away. Dean didn’t turn back, but didn’t continue either. “Dean.” The other man turned to him, hesitantly. “What if that’s something I want too? What if I want you to be my… everything? The friends, lovers, council…. Children. What if I want all those things… with you?”

 

“I would like that.” Dean said with a smile. He leaned forward and kissed the man. Sam tried to deepen the kiss, only to have Dean pulled away. Sam whined, but Dean didn’t return.

 

“Alph… Dean.” Sam wined, catching himself before he finished his plea.

 

“Sammy. My beautiful Sammy.” Dean smiled at him. “You’re not thinking straight, we’ll talk after your heat, when you have a clear head.”

 

“Okay.” Sam tried not to sound disappointed.

 

Dean smiled at Sam. He released Sam’s hand, and the Omega made a wounded sound.

 

“Shh. It’s okay, Beloved.” Dean hushed him quietly.  “Tuck under the covers.” Sam lifted his hips. Dean pulled the covers over him, tucking them under his chin. “I should inform my mother and Gadreel of your… situation. They will know what to do.”

 

“Please… just not yet. Dean, can you just… not do anything… but just… maybe stay? I’m tired and I want… I’d feel better with you… with me. Just for a little while… please.”

 

Dean smiled at him. He was quickly around the bed, tucking himself under the covers. Almost instantly, Sam was against him, his back against Dean’s front. He ground his hips against Dean’s and they both moaned. Sam did it again, and a third time.

 

“Stop.” Dean warned, and Sam froze. 

 

"I'm sorry.” Sam sounded like a wounded child.

 

“It’s okay.” He kissed the back of Sam’s neck, resting his cheek against the others mans.

 

“When we wake, I will return to my chambers, to allow you solitude during your time of need. But right now, just sleep.” Dean draped his arm around Sam’s waist, pulling him close.

 

“When we wake, Dean.” Sam tried not to disappointed, he knew Dean was right, but it still hurt knowing that tomorrow he would be alone once more. It was surprisingly easy for Dean to find sleep with the other pressed against him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke to the feeling of a stiff body against him. For a long moment, Dean liked the feeling. He bucked his hips, unconsciously. His arms tightened around the figure in his arms. Sam smelled so sweet, the alpha in him couldn’t help himself. It took several moments for Dean to realize what he was doing. Forcing his alpha down, he was quickly on the other side of the bed, horrified. Sam stayed motionless, but Dean could tell from his breathing he was awake. 

“Jesus Sammy. I’m sorry. I didn’t…” Dean took several deep breaths. “Sam, I know you’re awake. Will you talk to me please? I swear I didn’t mean for that to happen.” 

“It’s alright.” Sam said quietly. His voice sounding small and broken.

“It’s really not. Sam, please understand that I didn’t mean to do that.” 

“You did not?” Sam asked almost defensively. Dean hesitated. The bulge in his trousers told him that he did enjoy being against the omega, but he knew it wasn’t the time. 

“I enjoyed it. A lot. But I didn’t mean to… While we were sleeping. We hadn’t agreed to… we didn’t talk about it. So… I’m sorry.” Dean willed his erection down. 

“What if… What if I liked it?” Sam asked, his voice still silent. 

“Did you?” Dean asked confused. He took a deep breath, catching the scent of the omega. “You did!” Dean slowly moved to the other side of the bed, not wanting to startle the other man. He tucked himself against the man’s back once more. Resting his hand on the man’s hip.

“Tell me to stop and I will. I won’t be mad. I promise. You just have to tell me Beloved.” Dean whispered softly in Sam’s ear. 

“I don’t want you to stop.” Sam pressed against him. His breath uneven, moaning lightly. “Don’t stop. Please, Dean. Please.” 

“I like when you say my name.” Dean moved his hand around, ever so slowly. 

“Dean.” Sam whispered again, and again. “DEAN!” He cried when the alpha’s hand wound around his cock. 

“My beautiful, perfect, amazing Sammy.” Dean tightened his hand around the omega’s small cock. He stroked him, up and down. It was painfully slow, and Sam moaned. The smell of omega growing stronger ever second. Sam growing closer and closer to full blown heat. 

“Please Dean, say it again.” 

“What do you want to hear Sammy? Tell me how to make you happy. I’ll do anything. Anything.” 

“Tell me again… Tell me that I’m yours.” 

“You’re my Sammy. My perfect, beautiful Sammy. My Sammy. All mine. Mine.” Dean spoke without thinking. His hand still stroking the omega. He pressed his teeth lightly into the other man’s neck, where the shoulder and neck met. The alpha in him slowly taking over. 

“My omega!” Dean couldn’t control the growl in his voice. He felt Sam’s body tense. He gave Sam one more strong stroke before the man was cuming. Sam’s body convulsed, and yet Dean continued working him slowly, fighting to keep his hands gentle. The alpha in him wanted to take, to mark, to claim the man before him.

“Wait. Wait. Stop. No more.” Sam begged, arching his back away from the other body. Dean reluctantly moved his hand away, resting it on Sam’s hip. He kissed the omegas neck. After a long moment, Sam’s breathe steadied. 

“Are you alright?” Dean asked after a long moment of silence. Sam could do nothing but nod his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… What I called you… It was degrading… demeaning. I’m sorry.” He tightened his arms around the other man, hoping for just a couple more moments of connect. When Sam shift, Dean him go, knowing that Sam should be furious about his words. But Sam wasn’t pulling away, he turned around to face the alpha. 

“Please, stop apologizing to me.” Sam brushed his hand lightly along Dean’s cheek. He brushed Dean’s nose with his, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Dean kissed back, holding Sam tightly. “Will you be mad if I said I liked it?” Sam asked lightly. 

“When it comes to what you like, what you want, you don’t EVER have to apology. Do you understand?” Dean said lightly but sternly. Sam nodded, kissing Dean once more. 

“What if I don’t actually know what I like?” Sam asked shyly. He diverted his eyes from Dean. The alpha took a deep breath, kicking himself. Sam was a complete virgin. Never touched before. The alpha in him celebrated, but Dean felt awful having taken advantage of the sleeping omega. 

“Why didn’t you stop me Sam, I wouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have.” Dean turned away, disgraced. 

“Because I wanted it, wanted you.” Dean moved to pull away, but Sam stopped his with a hand on his shoulder. “And I liked it.” 

“Sam, don’t try…” 

“I’m not lying to make you feel better. I liked it. I really liked it. A lot. Wanted it. Wanted it to be with you. I knew you’d treat me right and you did. Felt good. So good. Just you and me.” Sam kissed him again. Slow and tender. 

“Sammy.” Dean moaned, his hips bucking forward right into Sam. Sam moaned this time. Sam’s hand wondered down Dean’s body. But Dean stopped him. “I’ll teach you.” 

“What?” Sam asked confused. 

“You said you didn’t know what you actually liked. I want to show you. I want to teach you. I want us to learn together.” 

“I want that too.” Sam kissed him again. “But only with you. I only want to be yours.” 

“Just you and me.” Dean released Sam’s hand. He cupped Sam’s face, and kiss him deeply. Sam bucked his hips into the alpha. They both moaned. “But…. But not right this second. Gotta take this slow. Gotta do this right. Got to… Got to…” Dean lost track of his thought as Sam kissed him again. “We are going to stop. And do this right.” 

With a light shove, he pushed Sam from him. Sam made a heard sound, but didn’t try after Dean again. They both took several deep breaths, calming their racing heartbeats. Through the covers, Dean took Sam’s hand. 

“This is new, for both of us. We are going to do this right. You are important to me, and I don’t want you move to fast. Okay?” Dean have Sam’s hand a light squeeze. 

“Okay.” Sam smiled across at him, and Dean returned it. They lie in bed for several long moments, just staring at the canopy of the bed. Dean lifted Sam’s hand and kissed it. If he laid there any longer he would have a hard time controlling himself. So he decided it was time to leave. 

He hurried from the bed, calling for a runner to get his mother and Gadreel. The boy was quickly away and the guards looked at Dean. Dean know that they would smell Sam on him, and that it was very over powering. He also order up a bath. He paced in the Guard room, waiting for his mother to arrive, he know that if he went back into the bed room, he wouldn’t be able to control himself. His mother entered the guard room with a worried look on her face, Gadreel at her heels. Both their expressions changed the second they took a deep breath. 

“How long has he been like this?” Mary asked concerned. 

“Since the fight yesterday with Lucifer.” 

“Dean, tell me you didn’t…?” Mary asked worried. 

“I did not. Sam wished for me to stay with him while he slept.” 

“Good boy. Now get yourself cleaned up, you’re father wants to lay punishment upon Lucifer for his actions. But you will need to be present, and deliver the lashings. Sam is yours after all.” Dean nodded his understanding. 

He waited until his mother and Gadreel were in the room, hearing the door bolts falling in place before he made his exit. He chose to pace in the washroom instead. The maids giggled and whispered as they poured Dean his bath, he had no doubt what they were thinking. He didn’t worry for himself, but he didn’t want them thinking such things about Sam. He ordered them out, not caring how angry he sounded. 

He bathed quickly, his inner alpha angry at the loss of omega sent. But Dean ignored it. After he changed into fresh clothes he tried the door to the main room. It was locked. He had wanted to see how Sam was doing, but Gadreel and his mother must have felt he couldn’t handle it. Dean found it most likely true. Just the smell of the omega through the door made Dean’s cock twitch. So he took his leave, know that Sam was in good hands. 

He made his way to the council room. Passing through the courtyard to get there faster. The stage had been made up in the middle. Chains handing from tall pillars. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Villagers lingered around, ready for the punishment. It wasn’t a secret, what had happened. Rumor quickly arose and everyone was happy to see Lucifer get was coming to him. 

Everyone except his father. Charles was arguing with the King, their conversation could be heard as Dean made his way down the hall. They all fell silent as Dean entered. John’s face was stone, lightening as he looked to Dean. 

“How is Sam?” John asked genuinely concerned. 

“Shaken. But most of his bruising has healed.” Dean seated himself beside his father. John clapped his on the shoulder, to show his condolences. “I am sure he wishes to see Lucifer’s punishment, but at the moment he is not feeling well enough to leave our chambers.” 

“Not feeling well? Is that what you call it when your bitch is in heat?” Charles spoke quickly, his voice no louder than a whisper beneath his breath. In the blink of an eye, Dean was upon him. Leaping across the table to attack the man. It took John, Bobby and three guards to pull Dean from the man. 

“That’s enough.” John ordered placing himself between the two. Charles huddled on the floor, cowering as the lesser Alpha. Bobby’s arms around Dean’s chest was the only thing holding the prince back. 

“I want him punished!” Charles ordered. Dean growled in anger and lunge toward, taking Bobby with him. 

“I said ENOUGH!” John forced Dean back. Together the alphas were only barely able to restrain him. “Dean! That’s enough.” John warned a growl in his voice. Dean took several deep breaths, understand the anger in his father’s voice. His father might have been old, but Dean knew his place. He pulled from Bobby’s hold, placing himself on the other side of the room. He would have to get through three guards, Bobby and John to get to the Baron. Only when Dean was away did Charles finally rise from the floor.

“He struck me! I am a Baron and will not tolerate such abuse! I want him punished.” Charles ordered. Dean opened his mouth to argue, but John beat him.

“And Dean is a Prince! As is Sam! As much as you and your useless son do not want to come to terms with that. I understand now why Lucifer acted as he did yesterday, where he learned his blatant disregard for authority. I believe that a redistribution of assets is required. Guards, cease him.” John ordered and there was a guard at each of Charles’ arms. 

“Wait! John, let’s not do anything hasty. This was just a miscommunication.” Charles tried to argue.

“No, Charles, you have had this coming for year. Since you refused to send your son to fight beside mine. You are stripped of your title, lands and dowry. You shall remain in the dungeons until proper punishment is charged. Take him away.” John waved the guards away. 

“Wait! John! This is unfair! JOHN!” Charles argued as he was led away. 

“You should not have done that.” Dean stated once Charles’ cries faded down the hall. 

“Meh.” John shrugged “Charles was always in it for himself. He didn’t care about the kingdom.” Around the table the barons grumped in agreement. 

“There will be consequences.” Dean warned. Again John shrugged. 

“We will just have to find a most suitable replacement to take his position.” Dean nodded his agreement. “That is a battle for another day. Now we shall prepare for Lucifer’s punishment.” 

The council agreed to twelve lashes. It was on the upper end of traditional punishment, but the council agreed. Looking around the table, Dean considered that maybe replacing Charles wouldn’t be that big a problem. Without the man, the room seemed less on edge, their communication flowing more freely. 

The noon bells chimed and Dean let out a deep breath. It was time for the punishment. Dean didn’t particular like dolling out lashes, but he had to. One day he would be King, and he needed to set an example. What Lucifer did to Sam was unacceptable, and Dean needed to prove that he was strict yet fair. 

The council filed from the room, Dean falling behind. He ordered a runner to have his horse geared and ready. He would be leaving by the one o’clock bells. The boy was quickly away. John and Bobby, having seen him lag behind, waited at the end of the hallway for him. 

“Is everything alright, boy?” Bobby asked as Dean hurried to catch up with them. 

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Dean shrugged. Neither of the men said anything, choosing to wait for Dean to explain. “I just… Sam. I’m worried about him… But I can’t trust myself with him, especially after the whipping. I know I wouldn’t be able to control myself. I’m going away… For a couple days. Just until he…” 

“You’re a good boy.” Bobby patted his shoulder. John smiled at him, his arm around his son’s shoulder, he led Dean towards the courtyard. 

“Where will you go?” 

“Princess Jo. She spoke of flowers, which she would bring Sam when he was… Anyway I think I will go to her, have her take me and return with some. Maybe it will make Sam feel less… homesick.” 

“I shall send a bird, informing her of your arrival. I shall have rooms made up for her and her kin for a last visit before the winter freeze closes the pass. They shall celebrate the Autumn Ceili with us.” John offered. Dean smiled, Sam would love that for sure. 

“Thank you, father.” Dean smiled. John fell back, speaking quickly with a runner. Dean followed Bobby and the other council to the court yard. 

A line of seats was present before the stage. Mary was already seated in the high back chair. Dean kissed her cheek as he seated himself beside her chair, he could smell Sam on her clothes. It was a sweet smell, and he couldn’t stop the sound that slipped his lips. 

“I apologize.” He blushed. Mary only gave him a halfhearted smile. “Is he… is Sam alright?” 

“He is sleeping now. Gadreel is watching him while I attend.” 

“I am leaving.” Dean spat out quickly. Mary looked at him concerned. “I don’t think I can control… And I don’t want to hurt him. I shall be going to see Princess Jo. Father suggest that we invite her and her kin back to attend the autumn harvest carnival.” 

“I think that would be a good idea.” Mary smiled at his lightly. “Sam will be happy to hear that.” 

“Could you not… Don’t tell him. I wish to be the one when he… feels better. I want to see him smile.” Dean blushed. 

“He is so lost right now, I don’t think he would remember anyway. But I will let you tell him, it will mean more coming from you.” Mary smiled at him.

They all stood as John approached, only returning to their seats once the King and Queen had were seated. John waved and the two guards appeared, pulling Lucifer after them. The crowd booed as the man was lead onto the middle of the stage. He was forced to kneel and his hands were cuffed above his head. The squire called for silence before reading out Lucifer’s punishment. The Alpha’s face paled as he heard the number of lashed he was going to be dealt. 

Dean look several deep breathes as he approached the stage. He didn’t like to see people suffer. But in the back of his mind he recalled the words that the man had spoken, the things he had called Sam. He thought of the blood running from Sam’s lips, and the bruises on his skin. Dean look another deep breath, trying to control the anger in him. Sam was his, and no one was allowed to touch him. 

Lucifer was silent for the first four lashes. On the fifth he cried out in pain. On the eighth he cried for mercy. The last whip echoed off the courtyard walls, fading into silence. Lucifer was silent, his body shutting down from the pain. Dean’s hand held tightly to the whip, his breath coming in spurts. His heart was racing, his Alpha so close to the surface that it threatened to bubble through. He remained on the stage even after Lucifer was returned to his cell and the villagers dispersed back to their lives. 

Dean stood waiting, trying to calm himself. John approached his son with caution. He could see the wild look in the younger man’s eyes. His son had great control for someone so young, but after was he had just done, John had no doubt that Dean was close to slipping. John could see his ragged breathing and hear his racing heartbeat. 

“Dean?” Dean took to his father. John took a large step back. Dean’s green eyes were glowing, the alpha so close to breaking through. “Collect yourself, Dean. I don’t want to have to chain you up.” Dean shook his head in understanding, he continued to breath, trying to rain his alpha in. 

“I’ll have a couple guards escort you back to your quarters so you can collect your belongings. I’ll have Benny and his guards follow after you, to escort Princess Jo and her family back.” Dean couldn’t speak, he only shook his head. He let John pry the whip from his fingers. His father’s wrong grip on his shoulder anchored him. 

“I shall go pack. Thank you father.” John smiled at his son. He watched his son move off the stage, four guards following him. Dean was a good man. 

Four guards followed him to his quarters. There were four more outside his door. There were five outside the door to the main room and three more in his room blocking the door to the main room. All the guards were beta, so they weren’t as strong as him, but he was outnumbered. There was no way Dean was getting to Sam. 

But the smell of Omega was strong and for a split second Dean considered it. He could take them all out, break through the bared door and get past the other omegas and have Sam. But he was better than that. He pushed down his alpha, although doing so pained him. He packed quickly, the guards eyeing him the whole time. He hesitated at the door, his gaze turning to the main room. He could feel Sam calling to him, the draw to the omega strong. 

“Your highness,” one of the guards waved him out the door. Dean exited, reluctantly. He threw his bag over his shoulder and mounted his horse. The bird would have already sent with a message informing Princess Jo that he was arriving. If he pushed, he could make it there before midday tomorrow. Benny and the other would be following soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean rode through the day and camped under the stars at the border of the two countries. The Alpha in him still stirred, unhappy about being separated from his willing omega. He wanted to keep going, but he knew his horse was getting tired. So he camped and set out the next morning to finish the trip. 

He arrived at the castle just as the noon bells were chiming. King Samuel and Princess Jo were standing in the courtyard. A red headed woman stood to Jo’s right. Her stomach slightly swelled and it was obvious she was within the middle stages of pregnancy. The ginger held the hand of a little girl. She had honey blonde hair and a bright smile. The blue dress she wore brought out her blue eyes. The way Jo smiled at them, Dean could only assume they were her family. The family she had been separated from for so long. 

“We welcome you, Prince Dean.” Samuel said with a bow. Dean dismounted and returned the gesture. 

"King Samuel. Princess Jo.” 

“Prince Dean, may I introduce my mate, Princess Charlotte and my daughter Bella.” The ginger stepped forward and so did the child. 

“My ladies,” Dean bowed at them, and the little girl blushed. Dean couldn’t help but smile at her.

“Our home is yours, as long as you might wish it.” Samuel motioned him towards the castle. 

“Many thanks given.” Dean followed them out of the courtyard and into the castle. King Samuel bid them farewell, unable to keep the squanders of running a kingdom at bay. Dean followed the party as they gave him a tour of the castle. The young child, Bella, followed after them, looking around Charlie’s legs at Dean. Dean would smile at her, and she would giggle. 

“Can I ask you what prompted this visit?” Princess Charlotte asked quickly as they headed in for lunch. 

“Charlie!” Jo warned quickly. The omega could only shrug. The Alpha glared at her omega, but Dean could see that there was no venom behind it. 

“I apologize for my mate. We are happy to house any Winchester.” 

“It’s alright. I actually came with an agenda. It’s about Sam…” Charlie dropped the cup of tea she had been sipping. 

“I knew it! Something has happened to Sam.” Charlie said shaky. Jo patted his arm reassuringly. 

“No. No. Sam is fine. It’s just… Jo do you remember the treaty signing festival?” 

“Yes.” Jo looked at him confused.

“You spoke of flower you would take Sam when he was… During his time… Cycle.” Dean blushed. “I wanted to bring him a bouquet, in hopes of making him feel… I don’t know… more at home maybe?”

“I think that would make Sam very happy.” Jo smiled. She took Charlie’s hand. “We can go tomorrow, if that works?” 

“Perfect. I don’t wish to be away from him very long. And we… My father and I and Sam… We would like to invite you to our autumn festival. I think Sam would really, really like to see you before the winter sets in.”

“We would love to join you. We have already discussed it with father and have made plans to travel within the days.” 

“I have my top soldiers waiting at the border to accompany you to the castle.” Dean smiled and the other returned it. 

They finished their food, light conversation arose between the two sides. They watched Bella run around the yard. Occasional she would come to the table, grab a couple grapes, before running off again. She would smile at Dean, only to giggle when he smiled at her. Dean didn’t know if he had seen anyone cuter in his life. After lunch he spent some time watched the trainers, before joining the King for dinner. 

It was early the next morning when Dean and Jo headed from the castle. She indicated that it would be a couple hours to get to the flowers. The flowers grew all year long in the upper altitude of the mountain. The tree canopy that covered the flower bed kept most of the snow from falling on the ground. So the flowers continued to grow, even in the late autumn air. Dean and Jo allowed a light conversation between them. 

“… So you haven’t claimed Sam yet?” 

“No.” 

“My brother is a good Omega, I don’t know why you shame him…”

“I don’t what to shame him! I know that he is a good omega…. a good man. I just didn’t… don’t want to force him into mating with me. This marriage wasn’t planned, and I didn’t want to force him. I wanted Sam to choose to be with me… to love me.” Dean blushed. “I know. That must sound so stupid. I’m an alpha and I should just… take. But I cannot hurt Sam, not like that… Not in any way. He is so strong, smart, and… perfect. He is so perfect.”

“I am so glad Sam ended up with someone like you.” Jo said with a smile. Dean hesitated before returning the gesture. 

They continued until the sun was almost noon. Dean was enjoying the scenery. There were tall trees, and grasses greener then Dean had ever seen before. He was almost too distracted to notice that Jo had come to a stop. Dean was going to question her, but the sight before him took his breath away. 

Dean could see the light rays as they shined through the gaps in the canopy. Tall tree, that seemed to reach the sky, surrounded the area. The yellow flowers grew tall from one side of the small area to the other. A sweet smell filled the area and Dean was almost light headed. Jo smirked at him. 

They both dismounted and Jo began picking flowers. Dean followed her leader. Looking around at the enchantingly beautiful hideaway. He almost felt bad as he pulled the yellow plants from their resting place. 

“How did you find this place?” Dean asked confused. 

“My mother used to bring us here, Sam and me. Before she died.” 

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Sam had never talked about his mother before. 

“It’s alright. It was a long time ago. But Sam and I would still come and pick flowers. It was like having a little reminder of her.” Jo gave a sad smile. 

“I’m glad that you shared this with me. I think these flowers will make Sam feel better.” 

“I hope so.” Jo smiled. They finished picking in comfortable silence. There were just over a dozen picked when Dean called it good. He smiled as he thought about the look on Sam’s face when he saw what Dean had done for him. 

“Will you at least stay for lunch before returning?” Jo asked quickly. Dean looked at her confused. Only to see that the woman was smiling at her. Dean must have gotten caught up thinking about Sam. 

“Oh… I was actually hoping to get back to Sam… Before the flowers begin to wilt.” 

“I had my suspicions.” Jo smiled. They returned to the castle in a comfortable silence. Jo had dampened a cloth and wrapped it around the bouquet of flowers. Dean carried them close to his chest, hoping not to smash any of the blossoms. Jo watched with an amused smirk. 

Dean stayed at the castle just long enough to collect his belongings. He rewet the wrap around the end of the flowers, keeping his hands gentle, in hopes of avoiding any pedals from falling. He bid farewell to King Samuel, Princess Jo and Lady Charlie. He kissed Princess Bella’s cheek, and smiled at her. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of days. You’ll get to see Uncle Sam. He’s looking forward to seeing you!” The young girl hugged him back with a smile. 

Dean’s horse was already waiting for him in the stables. Jo must have understood his heist and called for him. He could have to remember to thank her for that when they arrived. Dean was quickly away, bouquet in hand. He rode until the sun was down. He wanted to continue, to get back to Sam. But his horse was tired and needed to rest. 

Dean dampened the towel once more before going to sleep. Laid out on his bed roll, a small blanket covering him. The nights were getting chillier and he looked forward to getting home. He drifted to sleep with the stars above him, and the flowers beside him.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke to footsteps beside him. It took him a moment to realize what he was hearing. In his sleepy state he reached for his sword. 

“Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty.” A voice said. Dean looked around confused, taking several moments to recognize the man that loomed above him. 

“Benny?” Dean asked dazed. 

“Hello, sunshine.” Benny smirked down at him. 

“What are you doing?” 

“We are heading to the Kingdom of Campbell, to escort the Princess and her Kin back for the fall festival.” 

“Father only sent… Five soldiers?” Dean looked around at the others lurking around his makeshift camp. 

“No. We’re the welcoming party. The other are on their way, a day or so behind us.” 

“Why did you wake me up?” Dean looked at the low rising sun. He had slept well. 

“Thought you would want to get up, get moving. And also to show you how incredible unprotected you going without anyone but yourself. I would have preferred you taking me with you.”

“To late now. I will make it back to the castle before midday. Now you must make sure to get Princess Jo and her kin safely back to the castle. Our alliance with Campbell had only just begun. We don’t need an incident.” Dean yawned and stretched. He began packing, using his canteen water to wet down the flower stems. 

“You can count on us.” Benny smiled. Dean patted his shoulder before mounting his horse and heading towards the castle. 

Dean rode until midday. At with point he ran into the rest of party. He stopped with them and broke bread, allowing his horse to rest a bit. He poured more water over the flowers, ignoring the confused looks the soldiers gave him. He continued one direction, while the soldiers move the other way. The three o’clock bells where chiming as Dean entered the castle gates. There was no grand party waiting for him, and he was thankful. He left his horse in the care of the stable boy and ordered another runner to fetch him a vase for the flowers. The boy took off running and Dean followed him up the steps. 

He headed to his Chambers, not surprised at the group of beta soldiers guarding the door. He could smell Sam’s sweet scent as soon as he entered the castle tunnels. He wondered if there had been an incident. A cold hand gripped Dean’s heart. He had left Sam when the omega was the most vulnerable, if something had happened to him while Dean was gone, he would never be able to forgive himself. He approached the doors with caution. The guards straightening as he approached. 

“Tell me news.” Dean ordered to the closes guard. The man stammered, falling silent as the door was opened. 

“Your highness… We didn’t expect you back so soon.” Gadreel said looking at Dean confused. 

“I didn’t wish to be away for long. How is he?” Dean allowed the worry to show on his face. Gadreel motioned him into the guard room. There were only three guards inside. The men were playing cards in the corner. They were quickly at their post as they saw the prince enter the room. Dean motioned them out, and they quickly filed out leaving Dean and Gadreel alone. 

“What happened while I was away?” Dean asked quickly, fear growing in his stomach. The smell of the omega was stronger in the room and dean’s skin began to itch. 

“Nothing happened. Sam is fine.”

“…But the guards?” 

“Were just a precaution.” Gadreel patted Dean’s shoulder lightly. Dean let out a heavy sigh. “He should be able to reenter society in a day or two.”

“Good. Will you… Will you give him these?” Dean offered the bouquet to Gadreel. Dean didn’t understand why he was blushing, but he was. 

“They are lovely Dean, they will make Sam very happy.” Gadreel smiled. There was a small knock on the door before the guards opened it and a runner entered. He held the crystal vase in his hand, and offered it to Dean with a bow. Dean Helped Gadreel arrange the flowers and added water from his canteen. The flowers seemed to brighten up the room. 

“He missed you.” Gadreel stated quickly. “He called for you.” 

“I missed him also. Very much.” Dean’s heart broke a little bit, knowing that Sam missed him. But if Dean would have stayed, he could have gone to Sam, unable to deny his omega. “Next time… Next time it will be different.” 

“He will only be awake for a little longer, I should give him your flowers before he is down once more.” 

“Yes. Good. Good. Will you… Please tell him I’m back, and that I miss him and I’m looking forward to seeing him in a couple days… and tell him… Tell him Bella said hello.” Dean found himself blushing again. Gadreel smiled at him. He disappeared into the room, opening the door to release the strong scent of omega. Dean’s head grew light at the smell. But as quickly as it arose it, it was gone again, leaving Dean alone in the guardroom.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean did what he could to distract himself. He went to the training ground and worked with the soldiers. He joined them in the mess hall for dinner and even slept in a spare bunk that night. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Sam so close to him. Even in the Soldiers quarters, Dean lay awake, wondering what Sam was doing.

The next day he went to council. They had spent the last days debating who would take Charlies’ lands and assets. Some wanted to divide up the man’s properties, others wanted a new Baron named. Dean didn’t really listen to their argument. Overall it was John’s decision. So they were just arguing for the sake of arguing. 

“What are you think, Dean?” John asked. He had seen the far off look in his son’s face. He truly wondered what the other man was thinking. 

“I think that Bobby should take control of the land.” Dean spoke quickly and everyone’s eyes turned to the older man on John’s right. Bobby looked wide eyed and confused. 

“What nonsense are you speaking boy?” Bobby asked confused. 

“The war is over. The fighting has stopped. It’s time to retire. What better place than a beachfront castle?”

“But…”

“It won’t be long before I will take the thrown and Benny will become my advisor. I think that you should spend the winter training Benny for all that he needs to know, and come spring you should retire to an easy life in the east. You have served us well, and you deserve a rest.” Dean looked to John for backing. 

“You were my first chose as well, dear friend.” John patted Bobby on the shoulder. “I feel that it is time for Dean to be taking more control of this council, and I think that Benny would be a good choice for an advisor.” 

“But…” Bobby tried to argue. He was grateful for what they were trying to do for him, but he was not a Baron. He was a soldier, the son of soldier that had no high blood in them. 

“Do you think you can deal with the tediousness of a beachfront retirement, my dear friend?” 

“I believe that would be admirable, my king.” Bobby bowed his head in respect. John patted his shoulder. 

“Objections?” John looked to the Baron around the table to challenge him. None did. “Very good. Bobby, you are given all of Charles’ assets and land. You are to return to the fortress and guard it with your life as soon as the spring equinox lays across our land. Now, moving on…” Bobby smiled against himself.

Dean stayed in the council chambers long after the meeting was over. He stared at the long table. One day he would sit at the head of the seats, in charge. It was a weight on his shoulders that he didn’t know if he could handle. 

“I thought that I would find you here.” John said with a smile. It faded as he saw the weight on his sons face. “You made a good decision today. Bobby has been loyal to this kingdom since the day he was born. He will not let the money go to his head, every act that he makes will be to better our kingdom. He deserves to have a nice place to call his own.” He sighed as he seated himself beside the other man. 

“I am very proud of you.” He clapped Dean on his slumped shoulders. 

“What if I can’t do this?” 

“Be King?” 

“Yes.” 

“You have time to learn. Just because you came back doesn’t mean I am going to let you muscle your way onto the thrown.” John said. He punched his son’s shoulder lightly, in a playful manner. Dean smiled. “We’ll start small. I’ll give you little things here and there and before you know it, you’ll be running this country. It will let you grow into the king you want to be, and maybe your mother and I can escape. Go on Holiday.” 

“She would like that.” 

“Yes she would. You’ll learn, with Sam at your side, the two of you will be unstoppable. Just like your mother and me.” With those words, John stood and took his leave. Dean only stayed for a minute more before exit the council. He wanted to go see Sam. 

Dean debated his father words as he headed to his quarters. His father and mother were an unstoppable team. His mother was brilliant, and strong, just like Sam. Dean truly wondered if he could be the alpha that the man deserved. If Sam had grown up in the kingdom of Winchester, he would have his pick of suitors, alpha that were worthy of him. Dean was convinced that he wouldn't have been on that list. He was brought from his thoughts as he noticed there were no guards around his door. His heart skipped a beat. He ran through the guard room, finding the door to his quarters opened. 

"SAM!" Dean pushed into the main room. The flowers were on the table, radiating like the sun. The window was open, and the light breeze swept through the room. The large bed was stripped of its sheets. The scent of Heat was barely present, nothing but a spice in the background. Dean looked around confused. 

"SAMMY!" 

"Dean?" The voice caused Dean to jump, started. Sam stood behind him, having appeared from his own room, he looked at Dean confused. "Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I just... I thought something had happened..." Dean felt stupid. Sam's heat was over, they were airing out the room, which is why all the doors and windows were opened. "Are you... feeling better?" 

"Yes, thank you." The two stood awkwardly in the room. 

"I see you used the main room, was it to your liking?"

"Yes." 

"Is that...?" Dean gestured to Sam's shirt. The maroon colored tunic looked a little tight across the taller man's shoulders. But Dean had no doubt that it belonged to him. 

"Oh." Sam blushed. He had been wearing Dean's clothes all week. "It smelled like you. So did the bed... that's why I slept... If was comforting. I can take it change into something else... If you want?"

"No... No." There was actually a warmth in Dean, knowing that Sam wanted to smell like him. "Unless you want to. But I would suggest a change before you go training, if not you might pop a seam." Dean said lightly. Sam smiled. 

"Or we could just move both of our clothes into one closet?" Dean heard the shyness in Sam's voice.

"That would be a solution. If that's something you really want?"

"I would like that very much." He blushed. 

"I'll have the servants see to it at once." The room fell silent. Although the two stood only feet away, it felt like miles. Neither one knew what to say. 

"Thank you for the flowers." 

"Oh yes. Of course. I hoped that they would help you feel better, less homesick." 

"It was very nice of you. It was such a long way, you didn’t have to. I hope it wasn't too much of a burden?" 

"Not in the least. It was a beautiful trip. But I also went to talk with your sister."

"Oh?" Sam tried not to sound too interested, even though he was. 

"I have invited her, Charlie and Bella to join is for the Fall Ceili. They should be arriving within the hour."

"REALLY?" Sam's face lit up. Dean couldn't help but smile also. 

"Truly. Everything is in order. Benny and his party are waiting for them at the border. I thought you might want to see them, before the winter sets in. Once the pass closes it will be several months before you will the opportunity."

"Thank you, Dean." Sam cleared his throat several time, trying to get past the lump. Dean looked at the man confused.

"I can rescind out invitation if you would prefer not to see then? I did not mean to upset you." Sam brush a tear away. Dean couldn't help himself. He was across the room, Sam's hand in his. "Please don't cry. I didn't realize them being would be a reminder of all you lost. Forgive me. I will send a bird at once, informing them not to come."

"No! Please. I cry out of happiness and joy. I had been told that I would never get to see my sister again. Knowing that I will once more be in her company... I am forever grateful to you." Sam bowed his head. Dean cupper his, forced Sam to make eye contact with him.

"Sam, whoever told you such lies was a monster, just as Lucifer is a monster. You will see your family whenever you want, or at least as long as the weather allows it. I would never force you from them. I want you to forget everything anyone has ever told about your life as an Omega. From now on, we are partners, equals. Princes of Winchester. Understand?" 

"Yes." Sam hesitated before shaking his head. "Dean?" 

"Yes." 

"Can you kiss me know, please?" Sam was unable to make eye contact. But Dean gave him a light smile before locking their lips together. 

"Sam, I have found..." Mary entered the room. Dean hadn't shut the door, and unknowing of what was transpiring in the room, she entered without knocking. But she fell silent at the two before her. Dean and Sam quickly filled away. Placing several steps between each other. A blush covering both their faces. 

"Mother," Dean cleared his throat. Mary hid her smile. "How can we help you?" 

"The maids are bringing new linens. I was going to ask if this was a convenient time... Unless I am interrupted something?" She couldn't hide her smirk. 

"No, you are not interrupting...." 

"No, we were just..." They both stumbled, looking awkward. Mary laughter. She motioned the maids into the room. Dean and Sam parted further.

"When you are done, I would like you to move my clothes into the main closet." Dean ordered quickly. Sam hid his smile. But everyone's attention turned to the boy who quickly run into the room.

"The carnival has been spotted!" Everyone in the room perked up. The carnival was a fun and exciting time. 

"Very good, now back to work. Everyone will get a chance to attend the festivities." Mary order quickly, refocusing everyone about their tasks. 

"I have to attend to the carnival arrival. Sam, would be care to join me?" Dean offered, a dumbfounded look appearing on Sam's face. 

"I think that would be... I shall get changed and be at your side." Dean smiled at him. He exited the room quickly, blushing when he passed his mother.

Dean set to work. There was still many last minute details to attend to before the fall festival started, tomorrow. He was waiting for the wagons as they entered the gates. He greeted Gabriel, the one eyed Carny, with a smile and bow. It had been ten years since last Dean had attended the festival, unable to return due to war, but the man before hadn't changed. Dean directed them to their places around the courtyard. There were exotic animals, games, jugglers, performers, and everything remembered from his childhood. He smiled as the wagons took their places.

"WOW!" Sam said in amazement. He stood beside Dean, watching in awe at the wagons.

"It’s like you never been to a carnival before." Dean took at Sam's starry eyes confused.

"I have not. We don’t have such traditions in my Country." 

"Oh." Dean felt bad. He took a deep breath, mustering up his courage. He hesitated, before taking Sam's hand in his. Sam froze, his body going tense. But after a moment, he relaxed. Dean smiled, allowing himself to drink in the soft feeling of Sam's skin. "You'll never be able to say that again. I am glad I have the opportunity to share this experience with you." 

"Me too." Sam have his hand a light squeeze. The arrival of a runner interrupted their casual silence. 

"Lords, Campbellites’ have been stopped. Tower said they will be here before supper." 

"Very good." Reluctantly, Dean released Sam's hand. His palm going cold as soon as he was separated from the other man's heat. But he had to inform his father, the welcoming ceremony still had finally touches that needed to be attended. Dean head from the courtyard, Sam close behind him. 

The courtyard was alive with people. John had announced that the carnival wouldn’t officially start until the Campbellites’ had arrived. So everyone waited in eagerly. Dean stood beside his father and mother. Sam was at his side, taut with anticipation. Dean took the man’s hand in hopes of reassuring him. He gave Sam a soft smile, which the other man returned. But as the sound of hooves on the cobblestone, Sam tensed again. 

The crowd parted as the horses entered the court year. Dean smiled at Benny, who led the group. His troops followed him. Then came Jo and the other royals, Jo rode with Bella, with Charlie and her round belly rode beside them. Last was a group of Campbell soldiers, proudly displaying their county’s banners. 

Benny dismounted, quickly moving to help Bella the horse. The little girl smiled and giggled. Several more soldiers had moved to help the pregnant Omega from her horse. Dean didn’t think he had seen a better sight then the smile on the woman’s face as she thanked the soldiers. They all bowed, and smiled back, the Omega was radiant. All around her people basked in the glow of life’s creation. 

Jo look the Omega’s hand, a subtle show of dominance. She led them up the steps as the stable boys took their horses away. Bella following behind them, her hand holding tightly to Benny’s. The intimidating man looking like a teddy bear beside the little child. The man motioned to Sam, pointing him out to the little girl. The girl’s smile grew bigger. 

“Uncle Sam! It’s Uncle Sam!” She waved and everyone couldn’t help but smile. Sam tried to keep his composer, but he couldn’t help but smile. Dean could easily tell how much the man wanted to go to the child. But he held himself back.

“Bella!” Charlie warned and the child went silent. Benny passed the child to her mother, taking his place beside Bobby. The child took her place beside her mother, dancing from foot to foot in anticipation. Beside Dean, Sam was going the same. 

“My family and our country would like to welcome you and yours to our harvest festival.” John stepped forward to speak. Dean paid 

“We are humbled at the invitation to join in such an event.” Jo exchanged bows with the other man. 

“We hope you will enjoy our festivities. Rooms have been preferred for you and your soldiers. Tonight we shall feast your welcome. Let the festivities commence!” The crowd cheered in excitement as music began to play and the jugglers began to juggle. 

“Uncle SAM!” Bella tried pulled from her mother, to run to the man. But Charlie had a firm grip on her hand. Sam moved forward only to fall back into place. He looked at Dean, as if waiting for permission. 

“Go. Go.” Dean waved him away. He smiled after Sam as he swept the child into his arms. 

“Uncle Sammy! I missed you.” The child hugged him back tightly. 

“Oh I missed you too.” He replaced the child onto the ground. Trying to casually brush away the tear in his eye. “It’s so good to see you.” He kissed the girl’s forehead. He turned his attention to Charlie. She was on the verge of tears also. Sam swept her into his arms. “Look at you, all big and round. You look beautiful!” 

“I missed you so much!” Charlie held him tightly. Sam’s smile only grew as Jo also threw her arms around him also. 

“I missed you both so much.” Sam held them tightly. 

“Uncle Sam! Uncle Sam. Can we please go play?” Bella pulled at his tonic trying to get his attention. 

“Bella, Sweetheart, why don’t we go play, and let your parents have some time to talk with Uncle Sam?” Dean offered his hand to the child. Bella smiled and took Dean’s hand. They headed from the platform, into the crowd.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn’t long before Charlie, Jo and Sam caught up with them. Bella was trying to toss rings around bottles. With each ring, she would cheer. Dean watched her with a smile. A gesture that only grew as Sam and the others approached. Sam and Charlie both had red noses and puffy eyes. It was obvious that they had been crying. Dean stepped back, joining the others. Dean hesitated, before taking Sam’s hand. Sam didn’t flinch away, he squeezed Dean’s hand and smiled. 

They followed around the little girl as she played. Dean was more than amused as he watched the girl play. Her parents followed her around as well, happy to play alongside her and watch her as she laughed. Charlie began to lag behind. 

“Charlie?” Sam questioned. Everyone’s happy demeanor faltered. 

“Charlie?” Jo questioned, her attention turning from her child to her mate. Dean could almost feel the Alpha surge to the surface under Jo's skin. He was not surprised when the woman led out a low, protective growl when Dean stepped close. He retreated, with his hands up in surrender, pulling himself and Sam away from the two. 

Sam was hesitant, he wanted to help, but with a warning look from Dean, he allowed himself to be led away. Sam didn’t belong to their family, their pack, any longer. Jo would most likely see him as a potential threat, especially with Charlie being pregnant. Bella, instinctually, was able to sense one mothers discomfort and the other protective cue. She abandoned her game, coming to her mother aid. 

Dean watched from a distance. Everyone around seeming to sense the protectiveness alpha Jo was serrating. They all allowed a large space between themselves and the family unit. Every the Campbell guards were keeping their distance. Dean though for a moment, needing to find an end to the situation before it became out of hand. He quickly called over several guards, putting his plan into action. 

He approached the group with causing. As soon as he got word from his mother that she approved, and willing accepted his plan. Jo sat with Charlie in her lap, and Bella nestled protectively over her mother belly. The child was mumming a lullaby into the fabric covered bump. They seemed content, relaxed. But Dean approached the same way he would when feeling the wild tiger that Gabriel had locked away in his carnival. Slow, with caution. When the slow rumble arose from Jo's throat. Dean froze. It was a warned, one alpha warning the other not to cross her. 

"Jo, I need you to listen to me." Dean kept his voice level and calm. "I have seats waiting for you on the stage overlooking the festivities. Mother has tea waiting for Charlie. It will help her relax. I can look after Bella, she can play her games and you can over see everything. It will be safer, and more comfortable. This is a very vulnerable stop. Statistically more likely for something bad to happen." Dean chose to speak to the solider in the woman. 

"No one is going to hurt you, Jo. Mary has Gadreel and other omegas waiting to care for Charlie's every want and whim. You just need to get up there. I'll help you, I'll stay with. Just let us go." Sam stepped forward, only a step behind Dean. The prince tried not to angry, but he had told Sam to stay back. Dean knew he could take Jo, he was stronger. But Sam could not. Even with his training Sam wasn’t as strong as the alpha. 

But it was Sam’s words that seemed to impact the couple. Jo looked at Charlie. Charlie looked at Jo and they exchanged quick, unspoken words. After a long moment Jos strong hands lifted Bella from her mother. 

"Bella, I want you to stay with Dean. You do as he says. Understood?" 

"Yes, mommy." Bella quickly kissed Jo's cheek and Charlie's moving to star beside Dean. She took the man's hand in her small one, squeezing tightly. Dean could easily see the worry on the girl’s face. No doubt caused by the worry that wore on Jo's face. 

Jo motioned two guards over to them and they took their places several feet behind Dean and the girl. Jo looked to him to argue, but Dean understood. He bowed his understanding. Sam approached with a little less caution. It was Dean’s turn to be forward. He shared another look with Jo. A warning. His gaze when from to Jo and back. The princess bow her understand. Nothing would happen to Bella under Dean’s care, and nothing would happen to Sam under Jo's care.

Sam gently helped Charlie to her feet. Jo was on her feet as well. They helped her across the court yard, the crowd parting as they went. The other Campbell soldiers following behind. Dean and Bella didn’t moving until they saw Sam and Jo place Charlie in the comfortable high backed chair that Dean normally sat in. Dean watched his mother approach with caution. 

Marry allowed Jo a sip of the tea, before the alpha held it for her mate. Gadreel and other omegas approached with cautions, but once given the okay from the alpha, they set to work. Her shoes were removed and maids set to work rubbing her feet. Sam and Gadreel fanned her lightly. One brought her some light foods. Al the while Jo never felt her side. It was a tight squeeze to his hand that drew in Dean’s attention. He looked down into big, worried eyes. 

"Will my mom be alright?" Bella asked concerned. 

"Of course she will." Dean knelt before the child. "She just got overly warm. The temperature here is hotter than in your home land. And we did a lot of walking. The baby is a lot of extra stress on her legs and she just need some time to rest. Okay?" Bella’s eyes seemed to worry less. She threw he arms around Dean, hugging him tightly. For a long moment, Dean didn't know what to do. But he I closed his arms around the child, hugging her back. 

"Thank you, Uncle Dean." She said softly. Dean could help his smile. 

"Alright," he pulled the girl to an arm’s length. "What game do you want to play now?" The girls face lit up and she pulled him back to the ring toss. 

It was over an hour late before Sam joined them. Bella was getting her face painted. Dean smiled as the girl wiggled in her chair. She was so excited. Dean was so distracted he didn’t notice the other man's approach.

"Look, Uncle Sammy. I'm a dragon!" Bella said happy. Dean turned to find the man beside him.

"You look beautiful, like always. Little dragon." Sam smiled

"Oh. Hi. How is Charlie?" 

"Fine. She just walked too much. Wore herself out. She napping now." Dean turned his attention to the stage, to find Charlie asleep in his chair, Jo and his mother at her side. 

"See, I told you, she just needed some rest." He turned his attention to the girl. He stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner. She returned the gesture with a smile. But Dean's smile faded as he say the look Sam gave him. He straighten himself back to proper. Cleaning his throat.

"Where would you like to go next?" He asked the child. Bella dragged them from one game to the next. With Sam there, Dean attempted to take a step back. He was an alpha and a prince after all. But he couldn't resist when Bella asked him to toss rings with her or knock down the milk jars so she could get the prize. 

It was almost dark when the call arose for the feast to begin. Dean had won Bella three stuffed bears and a wooden sword. The girl stayed protectively between Dean and Sam, each of them holding one of her hands as everyone filed into the dining hall. 

"Where are my moms’?" Bell asked, squeezing Dean's hand. 

"They are already at the table, waiting for you. Here." Dean quickly picked up the child, resting her easily in his hip. He pointed to the grand table, where Jo and Charlie waited. "See." The girl wrapped her hand around his neck. "Sam." Dean took Sam's hand in his and quickly maneuvered them through the crowed. 

Jo and Charlie smiled as they caught sight of their daughter. Her arms filled with treasures. 

"It looks like our daughter has been replaced by a dragon." Charlie said as Dean placed the child into her chair. 

"How did you win so many prizes?" 

"Uncle Dean won them for me." 

"Uncle Dean huh?" Jo asked. 

"Yep, and I got this from ring toss, and this one..." Bella delved into the long story of all her prizes. Charlie lay a light hand in Dean’s arms, a gesture of gratitude and thanks. Dean smiled before taking Sam's hand and quickly finding their own seats. 

John's speech wasn't long. It spoke of love and health. Happiness and friendship. He thanked Jo and Charlie for being there. Wished them a safe and happy birth. He thanked Gabriel and his carnival for providing them with fun. He thanked the farmers for their hard work and dedication to providing crops. He announced that Bobby would be taking over Baron Charlie's land and properties. Bobby choked on his wine. Finally, like always, he thanked Mary. His consciousness, his courage, his arrow that always pointed him home. The love of his life. 

Everyone cheered at this and kissed the one they loved as John kissed his wife. Some changed quick kisses, others stayed for longer sessions. Jo kissed Charlie and pulled away to rub along her belly. At the guards table. Gadreel he putted Kevin to a kiss, bringing the whole table to an uproar. Everyone was showing their affection, allowing others to see their happiness and thanks for another year of living, yet Dean stayed motionless. 

It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss his husband. He did. He wanted to pour his gratitude and love into that kiss. But he didn't want Sam to think he was kissing him, just because it was tradition. But he felt that doing nothing would make Sam think he didn’t want to kiss him. For a long moment he debated before taking the plunge. He leaned over and kissed Sam's cheek. It was a small gesture, but he is face was flaming red as he pulled away. 

Sam was stunned for a long moment. He didn't know what to think. He hadn't expected Dean to kiss him. Even though it was just his cheek, he still felt the ping of arousal low in his gut from the man’s skin on him. He had wanted Dean to kiss him. Really kiss him. 

For a split second he had debated taking Dean's face in his hand and sticking his tongue down Dean's throat. But that wasn't acceptable behavior. So he settled for the kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Dean’s blush. Taking his own chance, he took Dean's hand under the table, interlocking their fingers together. Dean squeezed his hand tightly, smiling across at him. 

The hall was filling with laughter and joy as food was served. A feast of grand proportion. Everyone ate and drank. Once the plates were taken, the music began. Everyone followed Mary, John, Jo and Charlie to the dance floor. Dean was distracted by a tugging on his arm sleeve.

"Uncle Dean, will you dance with me?" Bella asked joyful. Dean smiled. 

He threw a quick glad over at Sam. The man was smiling at him, but it did reach his eyes. There seemed to be a disappointment in them. Dean hesitated, realizing that at one point the child had been Sam's world. Before he was married, before the war ended Sam and Charlie had raised the girl. But all day Bella had been more taken by Dean, barely saying anything to Sam. 

"I'm very full, I think dancing will make me sick. But maybe Uncle Sam will dance with you?" Dean turned his attention to Sam, whose eyes lit up.

"Please Uncle Sammy?" Bella offered her hand to Sam. The man was quickly out of his chair. Allowing the girl to lead him away. He stopped only for a second to press a quick kids to Dean’s lips. 

"Thank you." He said before moving away. Leaving Dean stunned and wanting more. 

Dean watched from the high table. His patent swayed slowly. His mother's head tucked protectively under his father's chin. Kevin and Gadreel swayed close by, smiling lightly at one another. The omega keeping his shorter Alpha tightly against him. Dean figured by spring they would be mated. Charlie and Jo were close as well, Jo's arms barely fitting around the other woman's round belly. His eye finally fell on Sam. The man had Bella in his arms and was swirling her around the dance floor. They were both laughing, an aphorism that filled the hall. 

It allowed him time to think. Think about how much he liked spending the day with the child. How much he loved seeing Sam happy. Realizing just how amazing Sam looked with a child on his hip. He wondered, prayed that one day he would get to rub Sam's rounded belly, as Jo did to Charlie. That one day the child on Sam's hip would call him Dad instead of Uncle. 

The night died down quickly. Everyone tired from their long and exciting day. Two dances in and young Bella was fast asleep on Sam's shoulder. He returned to the high table, laying the sleeping child on his chest. Dean smiled across at him, brushing Bella's hair from her face. 

"You were very good with her today." Sam stated outright.

"Does that suprise you?" 

"Yes." 

"Is it a good suprise or bad?" Dean asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Sam took his hand with a light smile.

"A very good surprise. In my world, alphas don't really care for children. Let alone lift them up and hold them." 

"Your new world isn't like that. Alphas make children, and care for them. I even know how to change a nappy." Dean was proud of that. 

"I'm hoping that will come in handy, someday... Right?" Sam asked pensiely. Dean understood his hesitation. He squeezed lightly on the man's hand.

"It that is what you want, I will be more than willing to do as you wish. I believe we will be the best parents in the kingdom." Dean leaned over and kissed Sam lighly. The other chasing after his once he pulled away. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead. He knew they were both wanting, but it wasn't the time, or place. Hand in hand they watched the other sway, and the dance flood slowly clear. 

"How is she Sammy?" Jo asked as she approached the high table. Bella was still out, fast asleep on Sam’s chest. 

"She should sleep until morning." Sam quickly handed the child off. He handed Jo all the child's toys. 

"Thank you so much. We had a wonderful day." Sam smiled and kissed her forehead. Before waving to Charlie at the bottom of the steps. The woman seemed exhaused, but she waved back and smiled on her face. 

The dance floor only had a few couples left. Dean took Sam’s hand and led him down. They were both very choppy as they stood an arm’s length apart. The other moved around them in a rhythmic manner, but they stayed stone.

"Oops sorry." Kevin said as he ran right into Dean, sending him tumbling into Sam's arm. Kevin and Gedreel quickly retreating across the dance flood. Smirking as their plan worked. 

Dean pulled Sam into his arms, allowing the omega to bask in the warmth the alpha radiated. It took a minute, before Sam melted into his embrace. His arms tightly round Dean's neck. Their bodies pressed together, they began to move more fluid. Dean couldn't help himself, with Sam's skin so close to him. He kissed lightly down Sam's neck, stopping at the function were his shoulder and the column met. It’s were their mating mark would be. Soon, Dean hoped. His hope was only furthered by the needy sound that Sam made.

"Dean." Sam could stop his hips from bucking into the other man. 

"Sammy." Dean kissed the juncture once more. 

"Dean, please. Please. Make me yours." Sam's voice was husky and the air grew thick with the sent of arousal. Dean quickly pulled the other man from the dance floor. Whisking him away to their chambers.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have become what I hate; Author who doesn’t finish their work. It took me WAY too long to get these chapters to you. I apologize. Thank you to everyone that stuck with this story. I love you very much. Sadly, this story is over. This is the last chapter. I feel I have ended at a good point.

They had both calmed but the time they closed their quarters. Unable to run through the halls, it was quite a jaunt to their room. Dean still held tightly to Sam's hand as they stood in the middle of the area. He was convinced, if he let go of Sam, the man would disappear or change his mind. He didn’t seem half as enthusiastic now as he had on the dance floor, now he was unable to even meet Dean's eye. 

"Sam, if you don't want this..." As aroused as Dean still was, if Sam asked him, he could go to his own room and sleep alone. 

"Dean, I need to tell you something." Sam spit quickly. He led them over to the small table, motioning Dean to sit. There was an uncertainty, fear in Sam's voice that worried Dean. "Do you remember the day before I presented you with the truce? Not the day so much as the night?" 

"Yes." It was so long ago, Dean struggled to remember the significance. 

"The figure, in black that came to your tent." Sam clarified. 

"Yes. Yes I do... But how did you..." It dawned on him. "That was you?!" 

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sam bagged for forgiveness. "Gadreel and I...Father sent us. He wanted an end to the war, by any means. I was supposed to kill you. But when he were willing to die... I couldn't do it. I bagged Jo to convince father to sign the truce. I am so sorry. Please. Please forgive me." The tears fell from Sam's eye and he made no motion to stop them. 

"Is that it?" Dean asked quickly. Sam looked at him confused. 

"Is that it?!? That should be more then enoug reason for you not to want me. I tried to kill you." Sam sobbed. 

"Sam, that was months ago. You were under orders. A year ago I was under orders to kill you family, and now they feast beside me. It was war. We did as we were told." Dean took the man's hands in his. "Though, I do admit that I’m glad you didn’t follow your orders." Sam gave a halfhearted smile. 

"As am I." 

"Sam, why did you tell me? Why not leave it alone. I never would have though twice about it."

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us. I don't want you to find out about it from someone else and you exiling me for trying to kill me... Or worse." The tease continued to fall. "I would rather you kill me now, then take me from once we are one. I could never hurt you so badly."

"I would never let any such thing happen to you, my love. Now or ever. The horriers of our past are just that. In the past. But I am glad you told me. I don't want there to be secrets between us either." Dean squeezed his hand lightly. "Which is why I must tell you my secret." 

Sam held his breath. It was the end of him. Dean did not love him. Dean wanted his to leave and had been leading him on for moths. Of worse still, Dean loved another. A secret love he had been hiding. 

"Sam. I love you." 

"You what?" Sam hadn't expected that answer. 

"Over the last months, I have grown to love you. Your smile in my sun and laughter is the breath in my body. I would battle all seven nations to keep you in my arms. Forever. Each day I spend with you just adds to my list of why I love you. Only in my wildest dreams did I imagine getting to marry someone that I loved, and I know we are already married, but I still never thought I would get to be with someone as special as you. I'm sorry if I'm being forward, but I needed to tell you..."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam spat out quickly. The words tumbling from his mouth without his permission. Dean feel silent. His brain trying to prosess what just happened. 

"I don't want you feel you have to reciprocate my appection unless you truly do, just because I..." 

"Dean, I love you. I fell in love with you the minute you refused to sleep with me during my heat. From that moment, I knew you cared about me. You cared enough not to take me, even though I was begging you too. I knew you were more then just another mindless alpha. You are smart, beautiful and perfect. I could never think that you would feel the same for me. After seeing you with Bella today. I hoping, prayed that I would lucky enough to see you one day holding our child." 

"Our child. I like the sound of that." Dean smiled lightly. "Very much." 

"Dean, please. Take me?" Sam said shyly, but the words went straight to Dean's cock. He pulled Sam to his feet, clashing their lips together. Dean led Sam towards the bed, their lips never parting. He pulled and tugged at the man’s tunic, never fazed by the sound of the buttons as they pooped and flew across the room. He pulled away once he felt skin. He wanted to see the man. He caught a breath at the smooth sight of skin waiting for him.

"What's wrong?" Fear was present in Sam’s voice as he stared from the bed up at the alpha. "Am not to your liking?" Sam moved his hand in a failed attempt to cover himself. Dean grabbed his wrist, pinning them above his head. 

"You are even more gorgeous then I imagined." Dean kissed him, moving his mouth down the omega's body. Stopping only to take a nipple into his mouth. Sam moaned, bucking into the man. He continued on, kissing down the man's sculpted abs. "I saw you in the area, the day of the truce feast. Those Alphas were all over you. You were covered in mud and your shirt clinging to you. Ever since then, I have wanted to see what lay under your tunic." 

"You saw me fight, in Campbell?" Sam asked, his voice shifting in arrousal. 

"Yes. I watched you fight off six alphas, I watched you beat them. When they took you away, I wanted to follow them, find you, and protect you. Keep you safe. Keep you mine. You are so strong and beautiful and perfect." 

"But I lost that fight." 

"I don't care that you lost, I care that you fought. You're a fighter. You fight for what you believe in, you fight to keep the people you love safe." Dean moved back to kiss at Sam's lips. His hand releasing his wrist, choosing the thread their fingers together instead. He trailed kisses down his neck. Worrying the juncture of his neck. He could claim Sam now. But the mark would be gone by morning. The gland that needed to swell for the claiming to officially happen wouldn’t grow large enough until Dean's knot was in the omega. There were many steps to get to be then.

"I want to find those alpha, kill then for what they did. The things that they called you. No one will every touch you again, Sammy. You are mine, only mine." Dean allowed a growl in his voice. Sam whimpered and bucked up. His clothes crotch brushing against Dean. They both moaned.

"You Dean, only you. Please. Please. Fuck me."

"No baby. I'm not going to fuck you." Sam let out a pathetic whimper. "I'm going to love you. I am going to make us one, and love you forever. Then when your heat comes next, I'm going to fuck a baby into you." Dean grown down his hips, making Sam moan loudly. 

"You like that idea?" Dean pressed down again, making Sam arch his back. Their skin brush together. "See this. It would be gone." Dean ran kissed over Sam's abs. "replaced by tight skin and my child. Our child. I would be the only one that gets to touch you. Run my hands all over your belly."

"And these." He took the man's nipple in his mouth. Sam moaned. "These would be so sensitive. And big. Growing so you would feed our child. I would milk you Sam. Make sure you were producing so you our baby could feed from you. Unless you want a wet nurse? At which point these would be all mine." Dean bit down hard, drawing a beautiful sound from the man below him. 

"I want.... I want... I want our baby to feed from me. I want it to grow strength from my body." Sam tangled his hand into Dean's hair, pulling him back to his chest. Dean got the que, nippling at the bud once more. 

"If our child has only half as strong as you, they will be the strongest child in the kingdom." He kissed Sammy softly. Sam melted into him. Sam took the opportunity to move to Dean's belt, stroking the man as he went. Dean pulled back, making a moment to see the bites and bruises he had worried onto the man. 

"Dean." Sam whined. Reaching for the alpha. He was desperately searching. Dean finally took pitty. He took Sam’s hand, kissing it lightly. Before threading their fingers together once more. 

"Sam, I need you to be sure that this is what you want. We can stop now... I can stop now. But much longer and I won't be able to... Sam I need to know that this is what you want." Dean forced Sam to look at him, forced Sam to look him dead in the eye. 

"Please, Dean. Please. I want you. Trust you. Please." Sam locked eyes with the man above him. He moved up to kiss Dean, giving him permission. Dean kissed back, taking several moments to taste Sams tongue. But the growing hardness between his legs caught his attention. The alpha in him driving to the surface, wanting to take, mark, and claim. He needed to get Sam stretched, and ready before the alpha in him took over completely. When Dean moved off the bed, Sam whined and reached for him. 

"It's alright, my love, I will return to you. Always." Dean fiddled into the night stand, fetching the bottle of sented lubrication that he kelp there. He hoped to one day get the chance to be with Sam, now he was getting his chance. He returned to the bed, eager to get Sam the rest of the way out of his clothes. He slipped the man out of his pants, careful not to brush where Sam wanted him to. 

"Dean. Dean. Please." Sam bagged. 

"My beloved, beautiful Sammy." Dean kissed the man on the bed. Kissing down his chest, ads and finally, finally his kissed the tip of the man's cock. Sam ached up, screaming in pleasure. Dean smirked. He continued to work more of the alpha's small cock into his mouth, hoping to distract the man below him. 

Sam was lost. Unable to even form words. He was babbling. Sounds that couldn't even be formed into words. It was just grunts and moans. His hand in Dean's hair, ushering him on. Dean quickly coated his figures. He knew that Sam was already slick. He could smell it, taste it as he took the man deeper. He worked the man fast, hoping Sam wouldn't notice as he placed the tip of his finger to Sam's hole.

He slid it in slowly, taking his time. All the while, he concentrated on the object in his mouth. Sucking harder as he felt Sam's body tense. The hand in his hair tightened. 

"Dean!" Sam cried. His body seized, and Dean felt the flow of liquid around his finger. It took Sam a full minute before he beathed again. He lay his body back on the bed, his breath in spirts. 

Dean kept the other man in his mouth as Sam softened. Dean continued to work his finger in and out of the man. He added a second finger, going slowly when he felt resistance. Sam arched up, and Dean stopped. He wanted to claim and mark. The alpha in him bubbled at the surface. But there were other words that filled his sences. Protect Sammy, and never hurt Sammy followed the word claim. He slowed his moments. 

"Talk to me Sammy. Beloved. Tell me to stop and I will. I promise. Please." Dean tried to hide the fear in his voice. He didn't want to hurt the other man. 

"Keep going, Dean. Please." Dean took the man in his mouth once more, sucking before beginning to scissor his fingers. Sam made needy sounds, but relaxed around him slowly. When Dean found the spot inside the other man, Sam ached from the bed. A pleasure scream fell from his lips. Dean continued to rub, adding another finger. There was more resistance. Dean moved slower, finally adding a fourth finger. He let off of Sam's cock with a wet pop. There was nothing more he could do, beside take Sam. 

"Sam, this is your last chance. Tell me to stop and we will turn in for the night. I won’t be mad, I promise."

"Dean! Stop asking and do it!" Sam snapped in anger. Dean drew back, looking at the omega confused. "Please, Dean. Take me. I want to be yours. Wear your mark."

That is all Dean needed to know. He pulled from the bed, stripping from the last of his clothes. He crawled back between Sam's legs. 

"Sam, I'm going go slowly. I don't want to hurt you. But it's going to hurt. Last chance." Sam said nothing, choosing instead to wrap his legs around the man and pull him down for a kiss. Dean pulled back. Looking down on the man. He slicked up his cock, and positioned it at the man's entrance. He was bigger then Sam, bigger then even his four fingers. 

"Sam. Sammy look at me." Dean ordered lightly. Sam's closed eyes open and focused on Dean. "I need you to know that I loved you. Love you so much. You are the most important thing to me. My everything. But this is going to hurt. Tell me you understand that I don't want to hurt you." 

"I love you Dean." Sam kissed him. Dean took the the chance and began forward. He held Sam's hand in his, preventing the man from thrashing about. His lips held Sam’s cried of pain in. He wanted to stop, to pull away and never bring pain to the man again. But Sam's legs around his wrist kept him held lightly. He continued forward, until he was sheathed inside the omega.

"Sammy. My beautiful, perfect Sammy. Please. Open your eyes." Dean brushed the tears from Sam's cheeks. Sam's body shuttered, and not in pleasure. Dean felt bad, but his knot was already swelling. 

"It's alright. I'm alright." Sam took several deep breaths. Trying to get his body to relax. He tried to smile up at Dean, but it didnt reach his eyes. 

"I love you so much." Dean tucked his head into Sam's neck. Cradling him tightly. He shifted and Sam hissed in pain. "I'm so sorry. I want to stop, but I don't think I can. Please forgive me." 

"Dean. Dean, please." Sam pleaded. 

"Alright. Ok." Dean shifted to move off of Sam, only to have Sam pull him back in. "The Gods, Sammy." Dean groaned in pleasure. He didn't want to feel pleasure from causing the other man pain. 

"Dean! Move please!" Sam pleaded and Dean willing oblidged. He started with slow, shallow thrusts. Trying to get the tight channel to loose around him. He angled just right, hitting the bundle of nerves inside the other man. Slowly, very slowly, Sam began to loosen around him. Dean began thrusting harder, faster as Sam relaxed. 

"Dean. Dean please." Sam bagged as he felt the knot swell inside him. "So big. Want it all."

"It's going to hurt. I don't want to hurt you, Sammy." 

"Please I want it. Want you." Sam tilted his head, offering his neck to Dean in submission. Dean growled. The Alpha in him taking over. Three thrusts later and his knot was in place. He pushed it deeper and deeper until he could no longer go. He bit hard, hard enough to draw blood into Sam's neck. Sam screamed in pain and pleasure. Coming in mixture of the sensations. 

Dean forced his jaws open. Having to spread them around the swollen gland. He licked at the bloody print. Hoping to sooth the pain. Sam was locked below him, unresponsive. Dean nudged at him. 

"Sammy." He kissed at the man's cheeks. Keeping his moments soft and slow. With a feat of strength, Dean flipped them. His arms were growing tired and he didn't want to crush the man. Sam gave a light grunt as he was shifted, the knot pulling and rubbing inside him. Against himself his cock was filling. Dean held him close. Stroking his hair lightly.  
"Tell me I didn't hurt you, please." 

"It's a good pain." Sam mumbled sleepily. 

"It will get better. Next time. It will be easier, less painful." Dean kissed the top of his head. 

"I'm looking toward to many next times." Sam said with a soft smile. He kissed Dean softly. Tasting himself on Dean’s tongue. 

"Me too." Dean settled him, enjoying the feel on Sam's weight on him. It would take some time before he would be able to slip from Sam's body. Until then, he wanted to sleep. He rested soundly knowing that he and Sam were finely mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I claim rights to ALL third party characters and/or idea not limited to story/plot but excluding any rights to main and/or secondary characters within the Supernatural world, and claim on the Supernatural franchise itself.

**Author's Note:**

> Estimated Friday/Saturday chapter updates. This allows me to have the week to write, as a way to escape homework, my job and basically life. On rare occasions more than one chapter maybe be uploaded. Chapter may also end in cliffhangers. You have been warned.


End file.
